


Watcher's Duty

by MTL17



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BDSM, Buffy Bottom, Dawn Top, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Humiliation, Joyce Top, Mom/Daughter Incest, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:26:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 39,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/pseuds/MTL17
Summary: As her Watcher, Joyce provides Buffy with all the strict discipline and sex that her slutty and submissive Slayer daughter needs... and Dawn is more than happy to help out!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy's heart had been hammering inside her chest during the entire drive, but when they stopped she thought it was literally going to explode from her chest Alien-style. Was that actually a thing? It seemed a good possibility that it was, both the possibility of your own heart and/or Aliens exploding from your chest, given that Buffy had been taught from a very young age that magic, monsters and nightmares were real. She wanted to ask her Watcher about it, but she didn't want to seem like a silly little girl on this, her first night as the Slayer. No, tonight was about using all the training she had been given to fulfil her destiny, keep the people of this town safe and just as importantly to her make her mother proud.

Feeling a comforting hand placed over her shaky one Buffy smiled, and turned to see her Watcher smiling at her, "You're ready for this Buffy. You have the skill, and now you finally have the speed and strength to match. The vampires don't stand a chance."

Buffy smiled again, "Thanks Mom."

Squeezing her daughter's hand Joyce said, "Go and get them honey."

*

Buffy Summers was one of the lucky ones. Most potentials were caught completely unaware when they became the Slayer, either because their parents ignored the warnings of the Watchers Council or because they showed no signs of being potentials to begin with. Joyce Summers though had not only listened but had accepted the role as her daughter's watcher. Apparently it was more cost-effective for the parents to simply train their children in the art of killing vampires. Also most of the Watchers were old men, and in this day and age it was difficult to justify a man in his 40s hanging around with a minor.

It wasn't all smooth sailing of course, Joyce had to take several blood oaths and start her training when Buffy was still a toddler. But ultimately Buffy felt she was better prepared for what was ahead of her because she truly trusted and loved her Watcher unconditionally, and couldn't remember a time she hadn't. It must be horrible to be a girl her age and be saddled with some stuffy old man who probably couldn't care less if she lived or died. Her Mom though, her Mom stayed with her for hours waiting for her first lousy vampire to rise from his grave, and when her nervousness caused her to miss the heart on her first try, almost costing them both their lives, her Mom did something a stranger would probably never do. Show her mercy.

"Please, please don't put that in your report." Buffy wept into her mother's shoulder, still shaking from taking her first life, in that moment unable to convince herself it was okay because it had been a monster, not a man, "It all happened so fast, and I recovered right away, and I swear it'll never happen again, just please, please don't tell anyone about this!"

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay." Joyce repeated over and over again for several long seconds, then she calmly explained, "I won't put this in my report... but I can't just let you get away completely with something so foolish. You need to be severely punished, do you understand me sweetie?"

"Yes Mom." Buffy quivered.

*

Slayers were perversions of nature and thus, much like the monsters they exterminated, they had perverse desires which they could not be cured of. Buffy had overheard her mother explaining that to her little sister, then she had read that herself in the Watchers diaries and then finally her mother had tried her best to explain it. Then she had given Buffy her first spanking. That had been her 16th birthday and for over two years Buffy had to suffer through two or three bare bottom spankings a day even if she was good. If she was bad she was spanked with a hairbrush, a whip or a cane. Sometimes Dawn even got to watch.

Buffy used to think this was so unfair, that her Mom was going way overboard, especially as Dawn didn't have to put up with the same treatment. Now Buffy wondered whether her mother hadn't been harsh enough, because the things that were going on in her head were disgusting. Over night she had been turned from a normal girl into a sick and twisted pervert, Buffy finding she actually enjoyed the spankings she took first thing in the morning and last thing at night. Then there was how she felt after she had calm down and stopped freaking out about messing up her first kill, the realisation that part of her had gotten off at slaying a vampire unbearable for the new Slayer.

This was unacceptable behaviour from a Slayer and Buffy not only understood what had to happen but she welcomed it. She welcomed her punishment. She wanted it. She needed it. But she really didn't need Dawn to see it, Buffy whimpering as she obediently went up to her Mom's bedroom the second they got home to find Dawn grinning happily, one camera setup in front of the bed while she held another smaller one in her hand.

"MOM! Dawn's being weird." Buffy whined.

"Dawn." Joyce sighed, "Your sister has gone through a very traumatic experience, and she needs our help to deal with this."

"I know, but I just thought since-" Dawn started to protest.

"Dawn!" Joyce interrupted, "Put that stuff away right now, or you won't be allowed to watch."

For a second Dawn just stood there with her mouth open, then she scurried to put everything away as Joyce took her normal seat on the bed and looked at Buffy expectantly. Grinning smugly Buffy practically skipped over till she was standing beside her mother, pulled her pants and panties down to her knees and assumed the position she was so used too. The position she had never felt more deserving of, Buffy looking forward to what happened next as it would finally stop the uncomfortable arousal she had felt since that undead monster had crawled out of the ground and attacked.

Unfortunately for Buffy the exact opposite happened, as no matter how hard her Mom spanked her or how much Dawn cried out in encouragement the pain and the humiliation just didn't have the same effect as it did before. No, instead of quelling her unnatural desires the butt beating inflamed them like never before. So much so Buffy feared it would be noticeable, the new Slayer grinding her teeth and digging her fingernails into her palms to try and prevent a sound of arousal enjoyment from escaping her lips as she wallowed in her shame for being such a perverted slut.

What Buffy was unaware of was that there was always a certain amount of arousal every time Joyce gave her a spanking. It really made the older blonde feel like a failure as a mother, because not only did Buffy seem to get off a little bit on getting her butt beaten but Dawn did too, and she was supposed to be the normal daughter. Sometimes she thought the magic which had made her daughter a potential Slayer had infected her womb, corrupting her offspring and turning them into something unnatural. How else could Joyce explain her youngest's enthusiasm as she brought her hand down again and again upon her oldest's little bubble butt.

"Go Mom!" Dawn cheered on gleefully, "Beat that butt! Spank it red! Make her scream! Harder! Spank her ass harder! Harder! Harder! Harder! HARDER!"

Joyce considered scolding Dawn for her words. Maybe even punish her for her actions by spanking the brunette's butt. However the truth was that she enjoyed the encouragement. It was the same reason she had clutched so tightly to the Watcher's diaries in recent years, because it was like confirmation she was doing the right thing. That regardless of the way it felt, of what reactions it squeezed out of her offspring, of what this was doing to her family, this was the right thing to do. This was the thing which had to be done, not just for their own safety but for the safety of the people around them. After all, if Buffy's perverted desires weren't dealt with how could she protect people around her from the vampires, demons and the forces of darkness?

Normally that was enough for Joyce, but it didn't quite explain why she always spent a few seconds admiring the shapely rears of her daughters before and after each spanking session, why before this latest one she had squeezed Buffy's firm little bottom, why she got just as wet as her children if not more so during their daily butt beating. Today was particularly dreadful on that front, Joyce desperately wanting to pull Buffy's pants down in the middle of the cemetery and give her a nice hard spanking the moment she had finished taking her first vampire, and when she had Buffy back home and over her knee Joyce had found herself going berserk.

Not only did she beat Buffy harder and longer than ever before but she completely ignored her daughter when she burst into tears. Joyce was just so transfixed by the way Buffy's bottom slowly turned pink, to red, and then eventually a bruised and indescribable colour. It was only when her hand felt it was going to fall off she finally stopped and realised the horrifying truth Buffy's pussy was flowing like a river against her thigh, and her own cunt was just as wet. Hopefully this confirmed there was something wrong with all of them, something which Joyce would research later. For now she would do what she had to do.

For a few long minutes Joyce stroked her whimpering eldest's well beaten bottom, and then she softly looked over and addressed her dumbfounded youngest, "Dawn, please leave."

Dawn blinked herself back to consciousness and then pleaded, "Mom, please can I stay? I'll do anything if you'll just let me stay."

"No Dawn." Joyce said softly.

"But Mom!" Dawn whined.

"LEAVE! Joyce yelled.

Buffy was barely aware of this conversation or Dawn huffing, stomping out of the room and slamming the door behind her. She was only aware of her Mom's hand gently caressing her incredibly sore butt, the sensation the greatest comfort she had ever felt. She may be a disgusting pervert who got off on being spanked, but at least her Mom loved her. Then that hand moved between her legs, Buffy's eyes going wide as her own mother began diddling her slit.

"Mom!" Buffy tried to complain but it came out as a moan.

"It's okay sweetie." Joyce said softly, "Some... some Slayers just can't be dissuaded from their unspeakable desires. In those cases the Watcher, or someone else, must satisfy those desires... and as I can't stand the thought of you slutting around trying to pick up a stranger I hope you'll forgive me for this."

Opening her mouth Buffy tried to ask what her mother was talking about, but all that came out was a loud moan as the older blonde slowly slid a finger inside her. She was then given a moment to get used to the sensation, if such a thing was possible, or perhaps she was being given the chance to complain, although Buffy was far too overwhelmed for that. Whatever the reason for the pause it seemed brief, her Mom soon beginning to slide that finger in and out of her, again causing Buffy to moan loudly as she found herself pumping backwards against those thrusts. Or at least as much as she could while still bend over someone else's knee.

Not that this was just anyone, Buffy extremely aware that she should be disgusted by this. Horrified. Screaming for help. Using her newly acquired super strength to force her way out of this situation, then grab Dawn and head for the nearest police station to report her mother. But it just felt so good. So right. In fact for the first time since she had been chosen she felt at peace, the indescribable need inside her for something she couldn't quite put her finger on finally satisfied, this somehow putting any masturbation she'd tried to shame and it didn't even feel like her Mom was trying that hard.

Then her mother started to try, that wonderful fingering increasing speed as a thumb seemingly came out of nowhere to start rubbing her clit. Well, obviously it hadn't come out of nowhere, it was just in her delirious state it was hard for Buffy to think coherently, especially when the second finger was added into her cunt. Shortly after that her Mom curled those fingers inside her, hitting some extra sweet spot which caused Buffy to have the most powerful orgasm of her young life, the overwhelmed blonde beginning to weep again as she was then slowly brought down from her high and pulled into her mother's arms.

"There, there sweetie, it's okay." Joyce cooed softly, "It's going to be okay. I'm sorry I had to do that, but-"

Joyce was cut off from explaining herself by her eldest's lips, Buffy kissing her as passionately as anyone had before her. And Joyce wished she could claim later that she had tried to push her daughter away, explained to her why this was wrong and why she had only done what she had just done because she was desperate and didn't know what else to do, but the truth was she had been fantasising about this for a very long time, and now she finally had Buffy in her arms and kissing her like there was no tomorrow, she just couldn't stop herself.

She didn't even protest as her eldest daughter used her newly acquired super strength to tear her clothes away from her body and gently push her up the bed so she was lying with her head on her pillow. After that they made out like the horny teenagers that only one of them was before Buffy broke the kiss, ducked her head downwards and wrapped her mouth around one of her Mom's nipples, causing Joyce to let out a loud moan.

This was it. Joyce wasn't going to get a better chance to tell Buffy to stop, and if they went any further it felt like there would be no turning back. Although perhaps they were too far gone already. After all, being Watcher and potential had bonded them more closely together then Joyce could have dreamt, and now she was risking that close relationship in an unspeakable way. Then again perhaps this would be good for them? Perhaps instead of tearing them apart it would bring them close together. Perhaps she could even bring Dawn into... no, no she had to put a stop to this.

Despite that last thought when Joyce opened her mouth it was to moan, "Oh God yes, mmmmmmmm, oh Buffy, that's it! Harder! Suck my nipples harder, ooooooooohhhhhhhhh, good girl!"

Joyce just couldn't help herself. It felt so good, far better than any of her previous lovers. Because sure, Buffy didn't have the technique quite down, but her enthusiasm was infectious, and the fact that she was with her daughter seemed to inflame Joyce's desire instead of dousing it like it rightfully should. Oh well, she could hate herself later. For now she was busy trying to keep her heart from exploding inside her chest before Buffy could move downwards, at first choice extremely enjoying the sensation of having her offspring once again nursing on her nipples, until her own need became too great and she found herself gently pushing down on Buffy's head.

Buffy was reluctant to leave the well rounded breasts in front of her, especially as she'd had so much fun going back and forth between them for the last few minutes. However she would do anything for this woman, so it wasn't long before she crawled downwards in between her Mom's legs, took a long sniff of the hole she was once pushed out of and then closed her eyes and began methodically licking her own mother's pussy.

It was funny, Buffy had spent the last few years wondering whether she would like eating pussy, but there was no doubt in her mind during the moments leading up to this that she would love the taste of her Mom. And she did. It was wrong, unspeakably wrong and taboo, but Buffy adored the taste of her Mom's pussy even more than she had dreamt she would, and the truth was she had fingered herself to the idea of this wicked act since she had first discovered her body. In fact it was the first thing she had ever gotten off too, her most powerful fantasy to this day being having sex with her own mother.

What she hadn't imagined was how much she'd love hearing her Mom moaning for her, Buffy grinning wickedly as she looked up past the older blonde's cleavage to realise that her mother had grabbed one of her pillows and was now trying to frantically silence herself. Instantly Buffy remembered her sister, who she had completely forgotten about in all the excitement, the blonde teen blushing in embarrassment but unable to even consider stopping. She also couldn't stop herself trying to make her Mom moan loudly, or produce more of the addictive cream which was flowing out of her mother's yummy cunt.

So in the name of that Buffy wrapped her upstairs lips around the older woman's downstairs lips and pushed her tongue as deep inside her mother as it would go. She then took a second to savour the sensation of having her Mom's pussy quivering around her tongue, then she started pumping that soft wet muscle in and out of the blonde Milf's love hole, Buffy determined not to stop until her face was drenched in her Mom's juices. Which technically it already was, but that was only pussy juice. Buffy wanted a face full, and ideally a belly full, of her Mom's cum, and she was determined to get it.

Joyce had been with many, many talented cunt lappers. Some of them even men. However none of them could compare to Buffy, and not just because she was her own daughter. Oh no, the girl was a natural pussy pleaser, her tongue effortlessly finding all the right places to lick and press against throughout her oral assault, automatically using techniques it took years for Joyce to learn and teach to her lovers. And the girls timing was perfect, and there was a forcefulness to the later tongue fucking which couldn't be taught, the powers of the Slayer serving Joyce so very well in that moment.

It was as if Buffy had been designed to specifically eat her pussy. As if The Powers That Be had wanted to reward her for her efforts in training Buffy and had given her the perfect pussy eater as a reward. Perhaps Joyce could test this theory, find others willing to let Buffy go down on them so she could see if her daughter took to orally pleasing them as well as she was doing with the pussy which had once given birth to her, thoughts like that only pushing Joyce closer to the edge rather than pull herself away from it as it probably should do.

Ultimately it was the thought of Buffy kneeling by a long line of people, men and women alike being serviced by her total slut of a daughter, which made Joyce experienced the most powerful climax of her life. Considering the build-up she had known what she would feel would be overwhelming, but nothing could have ever prepared Joyce for this. No amount of diaries which read like erotica, no awkward conversations, and no nights fantasising about exactly this could prepare her for this and that was cumming in her eldest's daughter's mouth and all over her face, Joyce becoming completely lost after her second climax, which was triggered by realising that Buffy was frantically gulping down as much of her first orgasm as the little dyke slut could get.

When Joyce came back to consciousness she found Buffy laying on her side with her head resting against her hand and a cocky grin on her face, the little brat having the nerve to ask, "So, do you think you'd be up for returning the favour now?"

Joyce scowled, "Hey, don't you forget who's in charge here young lady."

Buffy looked disappointed, "I didn't mean to-"

"To what? Overstate your boundaries?" Joyce questioned, more angry at herself than Buffy, "Well, you did."

Buffy lowered her head, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't good enough Buffy." Joyce said firmly, before softening her tone as she added, "You will be spanked for this later, but for now let's see if we can punish you for your arrogance and help you deal with those pesky feelings of yours, shall we?"

Frowning in confusion Buffy watched her Mom get off the bed and reach underneath it, then she enthusiastically smiled when she saw what was retrieved, "Oh yes, please fuck me! Fuck my slutty lil Slayer pussy and officially take my cherry!"

"Oh Buffy, I wouldn't dream of robbing you of the chance of giving your virginity to your first love." Joyce said as she slowly pulled her 8 inch strap-on dildo up her thighs and then tightened it around her waist, "But you do have another cherry, and I am very interested in taking it."

Again Buffy frowned in confusion for a moment, then her eyes went wide, "You mean-"

"Yes Buffy, I mean I'm going to take your sweet little ass." Joyce confirmed, "After all, what better way to teach you some humility?"

"But-" Buffy began.

"No buts!" Joyce snapped, ignoring the pun as she added, "Buffy, if you are going to act like a little slut, I'm going to treat you like one. Now bend over. I will not ask you twice."

For a second Joyce thought she had gone too far. Well, she had gone too far, but she was worried that Buffy would be disgusted by her proposal and this would be the thing which ruined their relationship forever. Perhaps it still would, but whether out of obligation or curiosity Buffy lowered her head in submission and slowly turned over and lifted herself up onto all fours, presenting Joyce with that drool inducing bubble butt, the older blonde just staring at it lustfully before she quickly opened the tube of lubricant she had retrieved from underneath her bed, squeezed a generous portion out onto the dick and started to rub it in as she approached her target.

Buffy trembled with a mixture of fear and anticipation. Her dreams frequently featured anal sex, but she had never thought she would actually subject herself to such an unnatural act. Of course she never thought she'd actually have lesbian sex, or cross the ultimate line and have sex with her own mother, making this a taboo on top of a taboo on top of a taboo. That shouldn't be appealing, nor should she love the way her Mom totally took charge and was now demanding her anal cherry instead of asking for it, but Buffy loved all these things. Oh God, becoming the Slayer had turned her into such a perverted slut.

At least she could rely on her mother being gentle with her, Buffy thought to herself, as she felt the dip in the bed which announced the older blonde was now behind her. Then one of her butt cheeks was being pulled apart and a wet extremely big feeling object was placed against her virgin butt hole and then beginning to push its way inside her. This surprised Buffy, she was expecting a little fingering or something to help loosen her up, but instead her Mom barely took five seconds to shove the head of her cock into her ass, the younger blonde pulling away slightly but the older blonde preventing her from getting very far.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh Mooooooooommmmmmmmmm! Take it easy!" Buffy whined as she was robbed of her anal virginity.

"Stop complaining!" Joyce warned, taking a moment to savour popping her eldest daughter's anal cherry before continuing, "As a Slayer you'll have to fight through far worse pain than this. Do you expect your enemies to take it easy on you?"

That wasn't the first time Buffy had heard those words, although hearing them now made her whimper with shame. Her Mom was right. She was always right. She shouldn't be whining about the pain she was currently feeling, she should be grateful that she had the opportunity to live through a painful and humiliating experience. Just like the spanking this taught her how to deal with distracting emotions which could cost her her life. Any pleasure she received was simply a by-product, although a more intentional one in this case, Buffy blushing as she felt more intense pleasure a lot sooner than she did when her butt was being beaten instead of filled with strap-on dick.

Even though it felt like she was being sodomised with a telephone poll, and that it felt like it took hours to shove it all the way up her butt, when the full length of the dildo was buried in her ass whatever initial pain there was quickly faded away and Buffy was introduced to the most exquisite bliss she'd ever experienced. It was better than anything she could have ever imagined, the bed sheets underneath her fingertips and animalistic like cries escaping her lips as she struggled to comprehend how good it felt to be butt fucked by her mother.

After a particularly loud cry Joyce shoved Buffy face down and whispered, "Be quiet honey, we don't want Dawn to hear us."

Honestly hoping that Dawn hadn't heard them and was completely oblivious to what was going on was futile. Dawn wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but there was no way she could have missed how sexually charged things were before she left, and honestly in the hours, days and months leading up to this night. Besides, despite Joyce's best efforts she wasn't sure she had done a good job muffling her screams, and Buffy was barely even trying to keep quiet even now her face was buried in the bed sheets. But for whatever reason Joyce had never worried about Dawn the way she worried about Buffy.

Of course she could think of several reasons but Joyce ignored them for now in favour of concentrating on what she was doing, which wasn't exactly difficult. When it came to officially taking her daughter's anal virginity Joyce had been focused on nothing else, the older woman captivated by Buffy's virgin butt hole being forced open for the first time and allowing inch after inch of dildo to pass through it on the way to the deepest depths of the 18-year-old's rectum. She then continued staring as she began pumping her cock in and out of Buffy's butt, officially ass fucking her daughter like she was one of the common sluts Joyce picked up on weekends.

When she was a teenager she'd had many loving relationships with men and women alike, although ironically getting married had quickly quelled her libido. Then she got pregnant and her husband just couldn't keep up with her, ultimately allowing her to go out and fuck women. Only she wasn't just fucking them anymore, she was dominating them in all sorts of kinky and even violent ways, Joyce particularly loving the act of sodomising another woman with a strap-on dildo. So in a way this was kind of fitting, she had become addicted to butt sex when Buffy was still in her belly, and now her baby girl was all grown up Joyce was taking Buffy's ass and making it hers.

Perhaps it was always meant to be this way, Buffy face down and ass up, her back hole stretching widely around Joyce's strap-on dick as she anally pumped her daughter. Not that it was merely the fact that she was doing this to her own daughter which made this so wonderful. No, Buffy's butt was so tight and fuck-able it seemed a crime that Joyce hadn't violated it until now, and from the way she was moaning like a shameless anal whore Buffy agreed with her, something Joyce was very eager to point out as she drove what had become a very obvious point home with some keep hard anal thrusts.

"Mmmmmmmmmm Gooooooooooodddddddddd I love this ass! I love this wonderful little ass!" Joyce tried to whisper, although at best it was a sort of soft moan, "It's so tight! Mmmmmmmmm, oooooooooooooh Buffy, your ass is so tight! Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck, it's the best I've ever had! Mmmmmmmm, I can't get enough, and neither can you, can you sweetie? Ohhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, my daughter is such a little butt slut! Ooooooooooh yes, you're a anal whore Buffy, mmmmmmmmmm, I've raised such a dirty little bitch who loves it up her ass! That's what you are, isn't it honey?"

"Yeeeeeeeessssssssss Mom, I'm a whore! I'm a dirty anal whore!" Buffy groaned into the bed sheets that she was clutching for dear life, "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddd, it feels so good! Mmmmmmmmmm, it feels soooooooooooo gooooooodddddddddd oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooddddddddddd! Please don't stop! Please don't stop fucking my ass!"

Buffy squealed with delight as her Mom rewarded her by tightening her grip on her hips and began to increase the pace of the butt fucking. And she tried, she really tried to silence herself with the bed sheets, but there never seemed to be a point to it. Dawn had to know exactly what was going on, and Buffy found it impossible to believe her little freak of a sister didn't have her ear pressed to the door or her eye glued to the keyhole or something like that. Hell, Dawn might have even left the camera rolling, just so she could watch this later.

Regardless of any potential consequences Buffy really hoped that was the case because she would love to watch herself get ass fucked over, and over, and over again, Buffy never again needing Internet access for porn as that one clip would surely be enough for a lifetime of masturbation. Or at least a Slayer's lifetime. Then again maybe she could become her very own porn star. Or her family's porn star, her sister and more importantly her Mom helping her to create some very special home movies which would be very different to the ones she and Dawnie used to do.

Somewhere deep down inside of her Buffy was ashamed of acting like such a bad big sister/a total whore. What kind of role model was she for Dawnie? She couldn't even pretend she wasn't giving up her virgin ass to their mother. After this, there was no way Dawn would ever take her seriously again, not that she ever had. Then Dawn, her duties as a Slayer and the entire world ceased to matter to Buffy as she experienced the most powerful climax of her life, easily blowing the earlier fingering and anything else she experienced out of the water.

Not even caring anymore who heard Buffy lifted her head from the sheets and screamed hysterically as her cum squirted from her cunt and her body shook. For a few seconds she could do nothing else, then she started slamming back against her mother with what felt like every ounce of her strength, knocking the older woman of her stride for a few seconds. Then her Mom smacked her butt and then restarted the sodomy, drilling her little ass hole harder than ever as Buffy worked with her mother to try and make sure she would never sit down properly again.

Joyce had no doubt if Buffy was using all of her strength she wouldn't be able to keep up the butt fucking. Luckily the sweaty teenager was physically and mentally exhausted from her stressful day, and the energy consuming sex that they had already had, so Joyce was just about able to keep her balance as Buffy's butt banged back against her. Which unfortunately meant that her thighs became very red and sore, but it was totally worth it for the ecstasy which was sodomising her Slayer daughter.

In those wonderful moments Joyce dwelled on the fact that she wasn't merely breaking what had to be the biggest taboo possible/three taboos rolled into one, she was ass fucking a Slayer. Honestly part of the appeal of becoming a Watcher was she would be able to boss around a supernatural creature infinitely stronger than herself, and now Joyce was not only in charge of that creature but she was fucking it in the ass. Anally violating the girl who gave monsters nightmares, that thought/reality making her feel more powerful than merely butt fucking the week little teenagers she normally seduced.

Ever since her husband had left her, unwilling to deal with the hassle of accepting the supernatural around him or helping to raise his daughters properly, Joyce had become something of a sexual predator, seducing her way through as many women as she could and either butt banging them or teaching them to bang butt. It was more frequently the former than the latter, and lately her victims had all been blondes, so at least part of her saw this coming. However Joyce had never truly believed she would fuck her daughter, but now she was pounding Buffy's butt she was so glad to be wrong.

Unfortunately unlike her supernatural child Joyce didn't have nearly unlimited stamina, and ultimately she had to stop. She pushed herself through some amazingly powerful climaxes first though. Not as powerful as when Buffy had gone down on her, or as hard as the orgasms she was graciously giving to her daughter through introducing her to the joys of anal sex, but satisfying in a way Joyce had never quite experienced before. Then she abruptly pulled her cock out of her daughter's butt hole, moved backwards and admired the damage she had done, Joyce almost cumming again just from staring deep into Buffy's bowels via her eldest daughter's widely gaping ass hole.

Joyce had always had a great interest in the arts, resulting in her now running a gallery of her own, but nothing she had ever seen was more beautiful to her than the sight of her Slayer daughter's gaping butt hole, so after what felt like an hour of staring she whispered, "Don't move sweetie."

"Yes Mom." Buffy groaned, blushing a few seconds later as her mother grabbed a camera and started taking shots of her gaped behind.

"Spread your cheeks for me honey." Joyce ordered, marvelling as perfection was somehow made more perfect before she snapped another half a dozen shots. Then she put the camera down, took a deep breath and ordered, "Buffy, look at me."

Quickly letting go of her cheeks and once again pulling her face out of the bed sheets Buffy turned to her mother unexpectedly and then after a few seconds began, "I-"

"Silence." Joyce said softly, thinking for a few moments before addressing the situation, "For anyone else, what we just did would be wrong on so many levels. And it still was, however you are a Slayer, a perversion of nature with feelings that you just can't control. I have tried to quell your desires, but it seems we have no choice but to satisfy them. If you don't, I fear you will die in record time. Still, I'm not sure I can live with the shame of being the mother of the town whore, so instead from this moment on you will be my whore... if that is what you want."

For a second Joyce worried she had finally gone too far. That she had got so carried away indulging her most forbidden fantasy that she had completely deluded herself into believing Buffy had also enjoyed it and wanted more. That she was about to lose both her daughters due to unnatural desires she couldn't fully explain, nor understand, the look on Buffy's face first causing Joyce to offer her eldest a way out of this perverted situation, and then worried that she was going to be rejected and her whole world would come crashing down around her.

Then fortunately the blushing Buffy nodded her head and softly replied, "Yes Mom."

Joyce smiled, "Good... and since I have told you time and again to clean up your messes, your first job in your new role will be to clean my cock. With your mouth."

Again Buffy blushed, opening her mouth to no doubt protest, but then she seemed to think about it and instead closed her eyes, crinkled her nose and wrapped her lips around the head of the dick which had just robbed her of her anal cherry. She then hesitantly began sucking, and like so many women before her, quickly seemed to learn to like it. Love it even, Joyce watching as Buffy took to sucking cock with the same skill and enthusiasm which defied her youth, just like she had when it came to eating pussy. Oh yes, her Slayer daughter was truly a little whore, and as her watcher it was Joyce's duty to help her deal with it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Buffy Summers was understandably confused when she woke up in a strange bed. Then memories of last night came flooding back, and while they made her blush a deep crimson she also found herself disappointed that she had woken up alone and not in the arms of her watcher/mother who was nowhere to be seen. Then she rolled from her side onto her back, yelped with pain and jumped out of bed. Blushing even more Buffy cautiously shuffled towards her mother's full-length mirror and once she reached it she turned around and looked back. Then, if possible, she blushed even more.

Her butt hole was gaping wide open thanks to her Mom's passionate pounding of her tailpipe, Buffy quivering as she remembered all the amazing orgasms she'd had when her watcher's strap-on had been inside her bottom. She wasn't sure why but Buffy found herself reaching back and spreading her cheeks so she could get a better look at her gaped butt hole, the teen wondering if she stayed face down on her Mom's bed would the older blonde eventually come in, see the state of her hole and take it as an invitation to butt bang her again? For a moment she really hoped so, then she glanced at the time and realised that she was going to be late for school.

Thoughts of sex momentarily forgotten Buffy hurried into the shower, only stopping to throw on last night's clothes for the sake of her modesty. Or at least what was left of it, Buffy unable to stop thinking about how Dawn must know what she did last night, the thought making her blush yet again as she took the quickest shower of her life, returned to her room with a towel wrapped around her and then quickly put out an outfit. When she was fully dressed she went looking for Dawn, once again blushing as she found her in the kitchen talking to their mother.

As soon as she appeared they stop talking, which didn't help the redness on Buffy's face as she stammered, "Da, Dawn... hurry up, we're going to be late."

"You go ahead sweetie." Joyce said softly, "I'll drop Dawn off later. We have a lot to talk about."

"Oh, okay." Buffy murmured, trying to ignore the way Dawn was smirking at her.

Buffy saw that smirk again throughout the day, first at lunch, then in between lessons, and pretty much all the way home. The two sisters didn't say a word to each other on that drive home, Dawn popping in ear buds and then bopping her head and singing along out of key like a total dork, seemingly blissfully unaware that Buffy was trying to work out how much her sister knew. Had she overheard everything? Did their Mom tell her everything, or just fill in the blanks? What did this mean for her relationship with Dawn? Was her Mom backing out of Buffy being her bitch? Because it was wrong, and it was gross, and it was so many other things, but after all her amazing orgasms last night Buffy really, really wanted to be her Mom's bitch.

Luckily she would soon receive answers to all her questions.

*

Dawn Summers felt she did a pretty good job of hiding it, but she was nervous as hell, especially when they got home to find their mother waiting for them in the living room, which obviously confused Buffy, "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I took a half day to make sure this will go smoothly." Joyce explained to her eldest, before turning to her youngest, "Go ahead Dawn. And remember, be firm, but fair."

Closing and locking the door behind her Dawn took a calming breath, and then faced her totally confused sibling before folding her arms and firmly ordering, "Strip!"

"What?" Buffy frowned, glancing at the older blonde.

"Do as Dawn says honey." Joyce ordered.

There was a brief pause, and then Buffy slowly and awkwardly pulled off her top, then kicked off her shoes and then pulled down her pants. With only her underwear left she looked pleadingly at the older blonde, but much to Dawn's delight their Mom's face remained unflinching in her effortless 'I mean now' look. Dawn hoped she could learn to be half as dominant as she gawked at her whimpering sibling, Buffy awkwardly pulling off her bra and then slipping out of her panties so she was completely naked in front of the brunette, causing Dawn's heart to pound so hard in her chest she thought it would explode.

Instead she forced a stern look on her face, helped by Buffy momentarily covering herself, causing Dawn to snap, "Buffy! Hands away from your body!"

Their Mom also exclaimed 'Buffy' at the same time, but she left Dawn to give the command and Buffy obeyed without question which made the youngest Summers feel really, really powerful. For a moment she widey smiled, then she tried for a blank expression as she slowly began to circle her sister, eyeing her up like a rancher with one of their cows. After a few laps she nervously reached out and grabbed onto her big sister's perky tits, Buffy blushing and opening her mouth to say something before thinking better of it.

As Buffy closed her mouth Dawn grinned and started boldly playing with those boobs before almost casually mentioning, "I always thought these were cute, but my prayers totally came true and I got way better tits than you."

To prove her point Dawn grabbed her own tits, which had really blossomed in the last year, and gave them a squeeze. Again this coursed Buffy to blush, and this time she did murmur, "What's going on Dawnie? Why are you acting this way?"

Ignoring her sister Dawn slowly walked round so she was behind the other girl and then slapped Buffy's cute little bubble butt while complimenting her, "But you definitely got the best ass. Maybe even the best ass in like, the universe."

The slap caused Buffy to cry out, turn around and glare at her sister, "Dawn!"

"Face forward!" Dawn snapped. There was a long staring match, then Buffy glanced at their mother and then lowered her head and turned around, causing Dawn to become angry. Pushing that feeling aside for now Dawn reached out and grabbed two handfuls of Buffy's butt, causing her sister to cry out softly so she quickly got to the point, "Like I was saying, you've got an amazing ass. No wonder Mom fucked it. I mean, who could blame her?"

Buffy blushed, "Dawn-"

"Shhh!" Dawn softly silenced her sibling as she wrapped her arms around Buffy from behind, resting her head on one of her shoulders as she softly continued, "It's okay. I'm not going to tell anyone. In fact, I think it's like the hottest thing ever. God Buffy, I came so many times watching Mom fuck you."

"Watching?" Buffy squeaked weakly.

"Of course." Dawn giggled, "It's not like you remembered to lock the door. You were practically begging me to watch."

"I, I-" Buffy stammered.

"But I don't just want to watch." Dawn confessed, "I want to fuck you. I want to fuck you so bad I can barely think about anything else. All day everyday there you are, looking all hot and sexy, your mouth perfect for eating pussy and your ass made to be fucked, God, who could blame me for fingering myself to thoughts of banging you?"

"Remember Dawn, it's not your fault." Joyce interrupted.

"Right." Dawn said hoarsely, "Mom thinks we're all fucked up because of you. That being a potential meant you infected her from the inside out, her womb becoming a cesspool of sin to the point where we couldn't be normal if we tried."

"I'm sorry Dawn." Buffy whimpered, feeling utterly ashamed and humiliated.

"Don't be. I wouldn't want to be normal if it meant I didn't want to fuck you, and oh God Buffy I want to fuck you. I want to rub my dripping wet cunt all over your face and then strap on a nice big cock so I can fuck you in every one of your holes. Mmmmmm, especially your cute little ass hole." Dawn gleefully whispered into Buffy's ear, before sighing and pulling away and then walking around so she was face-to-face with her slayer sister who couldn't look her in the eye, "But Mom says I have to earn it first by improving my grades. But don't worry, because I'm going to study real hard and get my chance with your hot little body. Until then, I'm going to be Mom's assistant and make sure you get the discipline you deserve. That means from now on you're the bottom of the barrel around here, not me."

"And I expect you to obey Dawn without question." Joyce added, "As long as it's not officially sexual, you do everything she says. Do you understand?"

"Yes Mom." Buffy quickly told her mother before turning her attention back to her sibling and then stammering, "Ye, yes Dawn."

"Good." Dawn beamed, taking a seat on the couch and patting her knee, "To celebrate, I get to give you the first of many spankings. Mom is letting me give you your afternoon spanking session, and punishing you for leaving your clothes in the bathroom this morning."

Out of instinct Buffy opened her mouth, but she knew better than to protest, instead choosing to lower her head and slowly beginning to shuffle towards Dawn. For her part Dawn tried to put her face on and seem all serious and stern, but she just couldn't do it. She was so blissfully happy she couldn't help smiling with glee as her big sister placed herself over her knee, presenting that perfect ass for a spanking. Which did at least cause Dawn to pause smiling so she could lick her lips before beginning to play with Buffy's butt, squeezing and pinching the cheeks like a butcher with a piece of meat before pulling those cheeks apart and studying the two holes and between them, one so wonderfully wet and the other looking tight as a drum.

"Wow." Dawn whispered, placing a finger against her sister's back door.

"DAWN!" Joyce exclaimed, making both sister's jump, "What did I say?"

"I was just-." Dawn began to protest.

"What did I say?" Joyce said again, "Repeat the words back to me."

"The cheeks are mine, but I have to earn the holes, I know, I know." Dawn sighed, "But I just wanted to see if her ass would be virgin like you thought it would."

There was a moment's pause, then Joyce sighed, got up, strolled over to her daughters, kneeled down and forced a dry finger into her eldest's butt hole. Buffy's cunt cream had dribbled down to her back hole, but that probably didn't help much given the cry that the blonde teen let out was mostly of pain, but it was also followed by some whimpers and a moan which sounded pretty pleasurable. They had nothing on the blissful groan the mother let out though, Joyce closing her eyes to savour the moment before opening them again, locking eyes with Dawn and grinning at her.

"Oh God, it really is like she's cherry back here again." Joyce sighed dreamily.

"Really?" Dawn beamed.

"Really. I'm telling you Dawn, your sister was made to be butt fucked." Joyce practically moaned, before pulling her finger from Buffy's ass and straightening herself up so she was towering over her daughters, "But if you're going to be a watcher, you've got to learn some self-control. Like I already told you, this isn't for us, it's for Buffy. Your sister is a sick and twisted little slut who NEEDS to get her butt regularly beaten. It doesn't matter how tight her ass is, just because we want to fuck her as much as she wants to be fucked doesn't mean we should forget about her disciplinary needs."

"You're so right Mom, and I promise I'll help you give Buffy exactly what she needs." Dawn promised, just like she had this morning, "And, and... I'm sorry I almost fingered her butt, I just couldn't help it."

"It's okay sweetie, it's not your fault, it's Buffy's." Joyce smiled sympathetically as she moved to the chair next to the couch, "Now, give your sister what she deserves for perverting this family."

"Will do Mom." Dawn beamed as she raised her hand and brought it down hard onto Buffy's butt.

The allegedly tough Buffy the Vampire Slayer cried out in her normal whiny tone as a result of that blow, Dawn trying not to smile as she began beating her big sister's bottom. She tried her best but she just couldn't do it. This was too much fun, and better than she ever dreamed, and Dawn had dreamt about this a lot. Pretty much every night since puberty she had been fingering herself to thoughts of spanking her stuck up sister until her cheeks were bright red. Well, she had thought about it every night except last night, as when she had finally gone to bed she was too exhausted from masturbating to the sights and sounds of her mother fucking her sister.

Dawn had been thinking about the possibility of being the one to fuck Buffy all day long and little else, but now she had to concentrate on the here and now. After all while last night may have been amazing, and her future maybe even more so, this was also literally a dream come true. This was her biggest fantasy up until yesterday come to life. This was Buffy over her knee, wriggling and crying like the brat she was, her butt cheeks jiggling so wonderfully with every hard smacked to that gorgeous rump. Oh it was glorious, Dawn grinning like a mad woman as she rained down blow after blow after blow, slowly turning the Slayer's ass a beautiful pink under the force of the spanking.

After a couple of dozen spanks Dawn turned to her mother for her approval. Which didn't mean she stopped beating Buffy's butt. Oh no, she knew from watching her Mom like a hawk when she spanked Buffy, Dawn secretly studying and analysing it in the hopes that one day she would be in this exact position, she knew that it was possible to multitask. Okay, so taking her eyes off Buffy's jiggling cheeks, even for a second, proved a harder task than Dawn originally thought, but she did it. Unfortunately her Mom didn't look quite as happy as she had hoped.

"Harder Dawnie." Joyce told her youngest daughter, "Remember sweetie, she's a Slayer now, so you've really got to give it your all."

"Sorry Mom." Dawn said, bitterly disappointed that she didn't get the approval she'd been looking for, "I swear I'll try harder."

True to her word Dawn began giving it everything she had, Buffy quickly going from crying out in pain to just literally crying. Like, some of the most frantic sobbing Dawn had ever heard, which was almost as good as her mother's approval. What just might be better was Buffy's butt turning a light crimson and then eventually a dark and angry red, the cheeks jiggling more than ever as Dawn made it crystal clear to her sister who was boss. And if Buffy needed any reminders in the future, Dawn would be happy to dish them out. Of course Dawn's hand had already been saw and her arm was already tired before her Mom's encouragement, meaning that she was in agony throughout, but it was all worth it when Dawn finally stopped and heard applause.

"Dawn, that was wonderful." Joyce said with tears of pride in her eyes, "You're going to make such a good watcher."

"Well, I have a good teacher." Dawn said bashfully.

"But let's not get ahead of ourselves." Joyce said, pushing against her motherly instincts and trying to teach her new charge, "There's always room for improvement, and in the future will work on how to spank a Slayer without hurting ourselves."

"Yes Mom." Dawn said softly, lowering her head.

Joyce smiled, "But today we celebrate, and I can't think of a better way than for you to get an up close and personal look at me fucking our Slayer bitch."

"Oh Mom, you're the best!" Dawn beamed, pushing Buffy off of her and then jumping up to hug her mother tightly.

Then Dawn practically ran towards the stairs, only to be stopped by her mother calling out, "Not so fast sweetie, Mommy wants a photo of her girls after your first time spanking Buffy, and what better place for it than right here where it happened."

"That's a great idea Mom." Dawn grinned, practically skipping back as her Mom retrieved her camera from the coffee table, "Where do you want me?"

"Standing by the couch. Buffy, stand next to your sister. Good, now turn around and bend over. Yes, I'm talking to you my slutty little Slayer... yes, that's perfect. Now smile Dawn... smile... okay, now one more, but this time I want you to sit down Dawn. Make sure your face is level with Buffy's butt. Good, now smile." Joyce rolled her eyes as Dawn give a cheesy thumbs up, but she was in a good mood so she let it slide, "Now, just one close up of your handiwork... and... ok, we can go upstairs now. Then you can start taking some photos."

"Yes Mom." Dawn nodded eagerly as she snatched the camera from her mother's outstretched hand.

Not that she waited until they went upstairs, Dawn happily taking a couple of shots of Buffy's naked body as the three Summers women slowly made their way to the older blonde's bedroom. Naturally Dawn made sure she ended up going behind Buffy, a.k.a. last, so she could snap a shot or two of Buffy's bright red ass as the Slayer slowly moved up the stairs. Dawn also gave it a couple of smacks for good measure, just because she couldn't resist and knew she could get away with it.

Once they were inside the bedroom Dawn bit her lip as her mother began to undress. For a woman of her age Joyce Summers had a pretty good body, but Dawn had just never lusted for her the same way she had for Buffy. Still, for better or for worse she found she couldn't look away from her mother, at least not until the last stitch of clothing was removed, and even then she still technically looked at her, although her Mom wasn't her main focus.

That was because Joyce quickly ordered, "Buffy, get on your knees. It's been a long day and your mother needs a licking."

Buffy nervously glanced at Dawn for a second, then obediently fell to her knees and shuffled forward until she was eyelevel with their Mom's cunt. She then cautiously lent forward, only for the older blonde to grab her by the hair and shove her face deep into the pussy she had been once pushed out of, the Mom moaning long, loud and deep as presumably Buffy began to lick her pussy, Dawn almost immediately starting to take shots of her big sister's pretty blonde head in between their mother's legs.

"Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss mmmmmmmmmmm, that's it Buffy, lick Mommy's pussy." Joyce moaned loudly, mostly for Dawn's benefit, "Lick it just like that like a good little cunt licking slut should. Ohhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, Mommy doesn't need any more foreplay, because watching Dawnie beat your naughty little butt was more than enough. Mmmmmmmmmm, and even if it wasn't, I've been dripping wet thinking about my slutty Slayer daughter all day long, and now it's finally time for me to enjoy that sweet tongue of yours. Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck, just like Dawn will enjoy it, as soon as she gets the grades."

As she was speaking the older blonde closed her eyes and dipped her head back slightly, but she made sure she was looking at Dawn for that last part. Probably because Dawn had spent most of the morning pleading with her mother for the chance to fuck Buffy just once, as an incentive to get her grades up, only stopping when her Mom threatened to spank her. Or worse, let her newly empowered sister do it. The threat was enough to get through Dawn's head that the only way she could get what she wanted was to study her ass off, which in addition to being good for her anyway, especially in the long run, would be totally worth it if she could know the joy of what her Mom was feeling now.

Perhaps if she failed to get the improvement her Mom wanted but showed that she was trying her hardest Dawn could get a pussy licking out of it? Or maybe a rim job? Hell, she may settle for Buffy sucking on her toes while she fingered herself. But they would cross that bridge when they came to it. For now Dawn just concentrated on taking pictures as, under their mother's detailed instruction, Buffy began to tongue fuck the older blonde, making their Mom squeal in delight.

"Oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssss aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeeeee!" Joyce cried out as her daughter's tongue invaded her cunt, right after she had ordered her too, "Fuck me with your tongue you dirty little bitch! Ohhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss, that's it Buffy, make me proud. Make me proud just like Dawn made me proud when she beat your butt bright red. Ooooooooooooooh Goooooooooooooddddddddddddd, I love my little girls! I love you, I love you both so much, ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeeeessssssssss, fuck me sweetie, fuck me and make me cum!"

There were a few words after that, but it was mostly just moans, groans, gasps and screams of pleasure as the eldest daughter tongue fucked the mother while the youngest daughter watched, Dawn a little concerned for her Mom's well-being given how rapidly Buffy was moving her head back and forth to slam her tongue in and out of their mother's love hole. However she pushed aside that concern as her Mom seemed to be enjoying it, as proven by the liquid which began squirting from her cunt and all over Buffy's face, making Dawn so very jealous. She'd never cum like that. Not even close, but she knew how she could.

This process repeated for a while, then Joyce pushed her daughter away and after taking a second to catch her breath ordered her other daughter, "Dawn, grab that strap-on and the tube of lube I showed you earlier. Buffy, get on the bed in the face down position. It's time to slam some virgin tight Slayer butt."

Both daughters scramble to obey, Dawn naturally moving the fastest as her ass wasn't still sore from being beaten. Besides, she had been deliberately near the chest of drawers anyway, even slowly moving closer to it after the third or fourth time her mother came in her sister's face. Plus the requested items were front and centre, so it was nothing for Dawn to grab them, dash over to her mother and hold out the requested items with a huge grin on her face.

"Here you go Mom." Dawn said as her Mom took the items.

"Thank you sweetie." Joyce said, quickly stepping into her harness and pulling it up her thighs, a thought occurring to her as she tightened the straps on the device once it was in place, "If you want, you can spread Buffy's butt cheeks for me. Get a really good look at Buffy's tight little butt hole stretching for my cock."

"Oh Mom, you really are the best." Dawn grinned excitedly.

Perhaps to excitedly as she barely waited for her mother to start advancing when she jumped on the bed, Dawn quickly kneeling next to Buffy and yanking those ass cheeks apart with the widest grin ever on her face. Which was apparently the wrong thing to do, judging by the disapproving look on her Mom's face, Dawn kicking herself again as her Mom shook her head disapprovingly.

"No Dawn." Joyce sighed, "You need to do it slowly, that way it's more humiliating for Buffy, and more fun for us. Now, do it again, but this time spread your sister's cheeks nice and slow. Entice me with that sweet little anal honeypot."

"Sorry Mom." Dawn apologised as she quickly let go of her big sister's butt cheeks and then grab them again before slowly pulling them apart just as wide as before.

"That's much better." Joyce practically purred as she approached the bed, "Remember Dawn, the more humiliating this is, the more effective it is, and the whole point of all of this is to help your sister."

"Yeah... help her..." Dawn mumbled softly as her eyes looked back and forth as the dildo and Buffy's ass hole, wondering how something so big could possibly fit inside something so tiny.

Joyce smiled as she got on the bed, "And in the name of humiliating this little slut... Dawn, I want you to spit on your sister's ass hole."

Dawn grinned, gathered up some saliva in her mouth and spat it out onto Buffy's butt. Unfortunately she missed the hole on the first few tries, but she more or less got a direct hit eventually, and she used her fingers to push the saliva which had missed to where it needed to be, even rubbing it into her older sister's back hole. As much as she wanted to Dawn didn't dare push a finger inside though. She wanted too, she wanted to push her fingers deep into her stuck up big sister and finger bang her butt, but she wouldn't. Not without permission. Permission that sadly never came, although Dawn wasn't exactly complaining when her Mom shuffled forward, rubbing lubricant into the dick now firmly strapped around her waist.

"I love you both. So very, very much." Joyce said softly as she gently pressed the head of her cock against her eldest daughter's ass, while her youngest watched with glee.

Dawn felt her lips move and she was 90% sure that she had returned her mother's declaration of love almost verbatim, and Buffy had done the same. However there was no way she could be sure because that was the moment her big sister's butt hole started stretching open to allow her Mom's cock inside it. Just a few inches away from her face her mother was pushing a dildo into her sister's most private hole, and instead of disgusting her like it should have Dawn had honestly never felt more turned on. In fact for a few seconds she swore she came when Buffy's butt hole stretched wide enough to allow their mother's dick to pass through that tight anal ring and into the Slayer's bottom.

Showing mercy to both her daughters the middle-aged blonde remained as still as a statue for what felt like hours. It was probably only a few minutes in reality, but it meant Dawn's head didn't explode when her Mom slowly started pushing inch, after inch, after inch of long, thick dildo up Buffy's butt, Dawn's eyelids feeling as stretched as that poor little ass hole as she watched dreamily as her stuck up sister got anally stuffed by their mother.

Then all of a sudden Joyce stopped, waiting until Dawn was looking up at her before ordering, "Dawnie, go and grab the camera."

Dawn grinned evilly and almost pulled a muscle or something running to grab the camera before snapping a few shots. Her hands were shaking with excitement, which it meant that the first couple of pictures were pretty much worthless. Luckily Dawn was able to take a calming breath and then snap a few non-blurry shots, first of her Mom who smiled warmly as if this was a usual family photo and then a few from faraway so she could capture this heavenly sight of her big sis face down as their mother began pumping her hips back and forth, officially starting to butt fuck Buffy.

"Oh my God." Dawn half gasped, half whispered as Buffy immediately started moaning in pleasure from being anally taken by their mother, the younger of the two siblings eventually adding in disbelief, "She really does love it, doesn't she?"

"Of course she does." Joyce moaned dreamily, "I told you Dawnie, Buffy was made to be butt fucked."

No words could do justice to how much Dawn agreed with that statement. She spent a few moments trying to think of some, but Dawn felt herself pulled like a magnet closer to where mother and daughter were connected so that Dawn Summers could take a photograph of Joyce Summers thrusting a strap-on dildo in and out of the ridiculously tight ass hole of Buffy Summers. Over and over again Dawn clicked the button and took a photo of the wonderful combination of strap-on and butt hole. Then she practically jumped round so she was right in front of her sister's face and took a shot of the blissful look she had never seen on Buffy's face or anybody before.

"Buffy, lift your head up. Dawn wants to see just how much you're loving my dick up your ass." Joyce ordered.

Immediately Buffy opened her eyes, blushed as red as a tomato and then lifted herself up so she was in the classic doggy style position, at first giving an awkward smile to the camera before again a look of pure bliss crossed her face, Dawn almost overwhelmed by how beautiful her big sister looked in that moment. Oh how she wanted to kiss her. To kiss her big sister while their mother pounded her hot Slayer ass. Then, ideally, Dawn would strip herself naked and feed Buffy her cunt. Oh yes, Dawn wanted some of what her Mom just got, but she wanted to get it while her Mom was enjoying Buffy's butt. And then they could swap positions.

Dawn wanted that more than anything, but before she could ask her Mom said, "Quickly Dawn, trying capture the moment I bury the last inch of my dick up her slutty Slayer ass."

About a second later Buffy's eyes and mouth went wide, Dawn getting the shot perfectly of her Mom burying her dildo in Buffy's bottom. Or at least she believed she did, Dawn scurrying around until she was back in the perfect position to look at where that long thick shaft was pumping in and out of her bossy big sister's butt hole. Sure enough her Mom's thighs were now crashing into those well-toned butt cheeks, the latter jiggling slightly as the entire length of the dildo slid into Buffy's back passage and then reappeared slightly on the out stroke, the older blonde helpfully spreading the younger blonde's ass cheeks for a couple of seconds so that Dawn could get the perfect view of that strap-on disappearing up her sister's butt.

"Buffy! Look at me!" Dawn ordered after who knows how long of watching Buffy get what she deserved.

Instead of Buffy obeying right away like she should have she blushed and whimpered, which earned her a hard smack to her ass from her mother followed by, "Buffy! Do as your sister says!"

"Yeahhhhhhhh, that's right sis, you have to do whatever I say from now on." Dawn beamed happily as Buffy finally met her gaze, "And you love it, don't you? You're a submissive little slut who loves being bossed around. Who loves being told what to do. Who loves being her Mom's bitch. Who's going to love being my bitch. Oh Buffy, the three of us are going to have so much fun together."

"Yes we are." Joyce confirmed gleefully as she continued pounding Buffy's butt, "Ohhhhhhhh sweetie, your ass is wonderful! Oh God Dawnie, I swear, it really is like she's virgin again."

"Sounds awesome." Dawn grinned, "I'm sure I'll love fucking it almost as much as my slutty big sister loves getting it fucked. Mmmmmmm, and you do love it, don't you Buffy? Yeah, you love Mom's dick in your ass! You love having Mom's dick deep inside your virgin tight Slayer ass! You love having your face covered in Mom's cum while she pounds your virgin tight Slayer ass hole, her dick drilling your little shit pipe hard and deep and making you want to cum like a total anal whore with a dick in your ass while your kid sister watches! You do, don't you? Admit it! Come on Buffy, admit it and maybe Mom will let you cum."

"Please, please don't make me-" Buffy began in a weak voice as she struggled to keep looking at Dawn when her eyes were filled with tears of shame and humiliation, before she was interrupted by a hard smack to her ass from her Mom.

"Buffy, for the last time do as your sister says!" Joyce practically growled.

"I'm sorry Mom." Buffy whimpered.

"It's not just me you owe an apology too." Joyce grumbled.

"I'm, I'm sorry Dawn." Buffy forced out, the words almost stinging as much as the slaps to her behind.

"And?" Dawn said smugly.

"And... I love it in the ass." Buffy admitted, practically beginning to glow red with embarrassment, "I love it in the ass soooooooooooo much, oh my God, I can't believe this is happening, but it feels so good. I love it Mom, mmmmmmmmm, I love being your anal slut. Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooodddddddddd, I love having my Mom's dick inside my slutty little ass! Oh Dawnie, I love having my Mom's dick pounding my slutty Slayer ass! Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck Mom, fuck my slutty little Slayer ass hard and deep! Fuck my ass harder! Oooooooooooooh deeper! Fuck my slutty little Slayer ass like the nasty little bitch I am! Mmmmmmmmm, slam it, slam my butt like the butt slut I am! Ohhhhhhhh fuck! Do it! Slam my butt hole! Pound me! Pound my slutty Slayer butt with your big dick Mommy, pound it hard! Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddd Moooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmyyyyyyyyyyy ooooooooooh!"

Finally hearing what she wanted to hear their mother began picking up the pace, slowly at first but very soon she was sodomising Buffy so violently Dawn was a little afraid for her sister's well-being. However Buffy was squealing in pleasure and hammering herself back against their mother like a total anal slut, so Dawn wasn't too worried. Besides, Slayers were supposed to have super healing, and even if Buffy was going to need every bit of it by the happy looks on the blondes' faces it was going to be totally worth something like Buffy taking a night, or maybe a week, off from slaying so her butt hole could heal properly from the destroying their mother was giving it.

The idea of that combined with the sight of Buffy's cum literally squirting from her cunt, proving once and for all her sister was an anal slut, made it impossible for Dawn to resist sticking a hand down her pants and frantically diddling herself to a climax of her own. It of course paled in comparison to what Buffy was receiving, but Dawn just knew there was such an easy way for her to cum harder. She just had to fuck Buffy. That was it. In any way possible, even if Buffy just sucked on her toes or something, Dawn was sure she could cum at least twice as hard, the little brunette now determined more than ever before that she was going to live out her fantasy, because she no longer wanted to fuck her big sister, she needed to fuck her big sister.

Dawn was pumping two fingers in and out of herself furiously when her mother removed her strap-on from Buffy's butt with an audible pop and ordered, "Dawn, come quickly so we can have a few shots of your sister's gaping whore hole."

It was a struggle for Dawn to remove her fingers, it really was, but it was totally worth it when she was positioned behind her sister again, a little gasp escaping her lips as she was confronted by Buffy's gaped butt hole. Although gaped seemed like an understatement, as this was more like a cavernous ruin, Dawn able to see deep into Buffy's bowels via what remained of her ass hole. Somehow the hole looked even more stretched when their mother pulled apart those ass cheeks while she smiled at her youngest daughter, clearly proud what she had done to her eldest, the ultra-perverted sight making Dawn grin wickedly and take several more photos, some including her Mom in the shot and more than a few just close-ups of that well fucked butt.

Then Joyce said, "Okay Buffy, cleaning time. The same way we practiced last night, remember?"

From the pathetic whimper that Buffy let out Dawn was pretty sure the answer to that was yes, her eyes becoming wide as her Mom moved to the edge of the bed and her sister kneeled down in front of her, taking the dildo which had just pummelled the deepest part of her ass into her mouth. Her stuck up big sister was going ass to mouth, sucking their Mom's toy clean like it was covered in candy, not butt cream, poor little Dawnie rendered dumbstruck as she watched this latest act of debauchery.

"Dawnie, shouldn't you be taking more pictures?" Joyce asked without taking her eyes off of Buffy's lips sliding up and down her cock.

Dawn just grinned and started snapping shots again, while silently thinking to herself... Best. Day. Ever.

*

After that Dawn had started up the verbal abuse again, their Mom quickly joining in as Buffy tried her best to block them out and just concentrate on getting all of her ass cream. Before she could even get close her Mom grabbed her, placed her over the edge of the bed and re-entered her gaping butt hole, the toy sliding in like a hot knife through butter after the hellacious pounding her butt had already received. Over and over the process was repeated, her Mom ass fucking her nearly double the number of times she had done last night until Buffy was barely aware of Dawn's presence, let alone bothered by it.

Sadly while her Mom stamina was extremely impressive for her age it ultimately ran out. Although to be fair while sadly that meant no more orgasms it meant that she was pulled into her mother's arms and gently held, just like she was last night. The only difference being that Dawn snuggled up to her as well, so instead of being lulled to sleep by her Mom hugging her from behind she was awoken from her haze by Dawnie's smiling face.

"Dawn, pay attention. This might be the most important part." Joyce explained, "To keep Buffy's needs met we will have to do unspeakable things to her. Perverted and wicked things. But it is vital that she never forgets we're doing it because we love her."

"I get it." Dawn promised her mother before turning her attention to her sister, "And we do. We love you Buffy... I love you."

With that Dawn kissed her big sister gently on the lips, Buffy whimpering happily at both the loving gesture and the words. It had been so humiliating to be spanked by Dawn and then fucked in front of her, by their own mother no less, but she had loved every second of it. She didn't want to admit that out loud, but she had. Just like she didn't want to admit she was disappointed when Dawn didn't deepen the kiss and instead curled up to her and went to sleep, her exhausted mother doing the same seconds later.

Her newly acquired stamina meant Buffy was awake for a little longer, the Slayer spending most of that time wondering how she got so lucky. And that she was looking forward to the humiliation of continuing to submit to her own mother and baby sister, especially when little Dawnie got to fuck her. Buffy kind of hated herself for it, but she couldn't wait.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Joyce Summers smiled wickedly as she opened her front door and was greeted by the familiar sound of flesh smacking flesh and Buffy crying out. Sure enough she quickly closed and locked the door and then turned into the living room to find her youngest daughter sat on the couch with her eldest daughter bent over her knee. Buffy's pants and panties around her knees and her naked ass was pointed directly at Joyce so that the Mom got a good look at just how red the cheeks were, a clear signed that Dawn had been spanking her Slayer sister for quite some time. Perhaps too long, given Dawn's hand looked almost as red as Buffy's butt.

Despite that slightly disappointing reveal Joyce didn't want to completely insult her youngest. It was very sweet of Dawnie to make sure that her Mom came home to such a beautiful sight, and Joyce appreciated it more than ever after the day she just had. Plus now Buffy was officially the Slayer it was more important than ever to keep up with her regular spankings, and Joyce wasn't so sure she could give even Buffy anything other than a half-hearted butt beating right now, and that could have seriously damaged her eldest daughter's training.

Really Joyce should have recruited Dawn as her watcher assistant years ago, as it had done Buffy a lot of good to receive a brutal spanking when she got home from school, Joyce thinking how silly it had been to let that cute little bubble butt go untouched until she returned home, where more often than not she didn't have the energy to give Buffy a proper ass whooping. And Dawn has certainly given it to her big sister from the look of those cheeks, and as she turned her head to greet her mother with a wicked smile little Dawnie went into butt beating overdrive, the younger of the two sisters completely ignoring the pain in her hand for the chance to make Buffy squeal.

Luckily Joyce had put up a soundproof spell to prevent the outside world from hearing them when they first got to Sunnydale. True, not a lot of people investigated screams in this town, but Joyce hadn't wanted to risk being discovered by a nosy neighbour who wouldn't understand that she wasn't abusing her child, she was giving her what she needed. Although what Dawn was doing now might be considered abuse, and yet at the same time there was a certain artistry to the way she brought her hand down time and again on Buffy's butt, making the cheeks jiggle ever so slightly and if possible the flesh to become even more bright red.

After just observing for a few long minutes Joyce slowly walked into the room, casually sat down on the chair right of the couch and then smiled softly, "Hey Dawn."

"Hey Mom." Dawn replied without taking her eyes off of Buffy's jiggling red ass cheeks, "How was your day?"

Ignoring the question Joyce just admired Buffy's blushing face for a few long seconds before asking, "Dawn, have you done your homework?"

This made Dawn finally stop the spanking, blush a little and without looking her mother in the eye mumbled, "I was gonna, but then Buffy dropped something."

"And she bent over and you got carried away giving Buffy her afternoon spanking." Joyce said knowingly.

"Well, you told me to spank her after we got home." Dawn protested.

"No, give you the option of a short spanking the second you got home or you both did your homework first and then you could beat Buffy's butt as much as you wanted until I got home." Joyce said firmly, before sighing, "Dawnie, you're taking advantage of your new position in this household, and I won't stand for it. Do you want to be the one over my knee? Think about it, do you?"

"No Mom." Dawn sighed, "I'm sorry Mom."

Not impressed with her daughter's non-enthusiastic apology Joyce narrowed her eyes and then asked, "Did you at least do well in your test?"

Dawn looked guilty for a second, and then finally looked over at her mother and said, "I, I got a C+, which I know isn't the improvement you were hoping for, but it's something, so I was wondering if I could finger Buffy just this once? Maybe even a little butt banging. Which would totally motivate me to try harder."

Joyce stared at her youngest for a full minute and then said, "Dawn, you're really pushing your luck-"

"I know, I'm sorry, but I really, really want to fuck her." Dawn whined, "Please? Just this once. I swear, if you just let me have her for a night I'll do so much better in school."

Again Joyce stared at her youngest daughter for a minute, and then said, "I think you need reminding of who's in charge around here."

Dawn gulped as her mother stood up, "Are, are you going to spank me?"

"No." Joyce smiled, "I have something much worse in mind for you."

*

This was it? Dawn asked herself as she sat there and waited patiently for her Mom and sister to return. She had been expecting a bare bottom spanking or something, which was still possible as her Mom could be going to get a hair brush or something, but that would be a bit harsh considering Dawn hadn't even done anything that bad. In fact her Mom had let her get away with far worse, although that was before Buffy's Slayer training was 'enhanced' as their mother like to say, so who knows what the older woman had in mind. Oh well, at least Dawn got a good look at Buffy's bright red butt wiggling away from her as her big sister followed their mother out of the room and up the stairs. A few minutes later they returned, except this time Buffy was completely naked and their mother was holding some kind of toy.

Taking a seat next to her youngest daughter Joyce then addressed her eldest, "Well then, begin. And remember, unless you want your bottom paddled afterwards, I expect you to really go for it."

Buffy blushed, took a calming breath and then softly asked, "Do you wanna fuck me Dawnie?"

"Duh." Dawn replied.

"Are you sure?" Buffy asked, thinking back to the beginning of the script her mother had just droned into her head, "Cause C+, not much of an improvement."

"I'll do better next time." Dawn promised her mother.

Buffy glanced at her Mom, and then when the older blonde nodded she continued, "I, I thought you wanted to rub your dripping wet cunt all over my face? Make me lick you until you cum and then make me swallow every drop. Your essence sliding down my throat into my belly, covering my face, marking me as yours... don't you want that Dawnie?"

"Of course, I-" Dawn began.

"How about my tits?" Buffy interrupted, slowly sliding her hands up to play with her boobs as she continued to talk, "Don't you want to play with my perky little titties? To lick and suck them until I'm begging you to fuck me, and then twisting them really hard and tell me you'll fuck me when you're good and ready, and not before?"

"Yes." Dawn mumbled softly.

"And how about my pussy?" Buffy said, trailing a hand down to rub her pussy lips, "You do want to fuck me here, don't you Dawn?"

"God yes." Dawn said, reaching for her own cunt.

Before she could Joyce snapped, "Dawn! Stop that this instant!"

"But Mom." Dawn whined.

"This is your punishment." Joyce said firmly, "You have to watch your slut sister perform a little show without touching her or yourself once, or you'll need to get straight As from now until the end of the school year if you even want to spank Buffy again!"

Instantly Dawn became very pale. This was so much worse than being spanked. She was a teenager, her whole life was masturbation. And not being allowed to do so when there was such a sexy show in front of her was torturous, and now that she could see where this was going she knew it was only going to get worse. Whimpering she opened her mouth to beg to be spanked, only for Buffy to interrupt her again, this time her sister crying out in pleasure as she slowly pushed a finger inside her cunt and began pumping it in and out.

"Ohhhhhhhhh, you want to fuck my pussy Dawnie?" Buffy asked, blushing furiously even as she felt herself beginning to really get into teasing her sibling, "Don't you want a strap on a nice big dildo and shove it deep inside your sister's cunt? Mmmmmmmmm, Mom got one of my cherries, don't you want to be the one to take the other? The big one?"

"No." Dawn blurted out, surprising the two blondes, "Mom has taken all your cherries except the big one. Think about it, she took your mouth and ass by feeding you your first pussy, and cock, and she busted your little butt wide open with her strap-on. Or that's really left is for her to take that hot cunt, and you both blatantly want her to be the one to take it, so I say go for it. It's okay, I prefer my fuck holes to be used and stretched out."

There was another reason, but Dawn wasn't so sure that her sister and their mother were ready to hear it, so she decided to keep her mouth shut. Of course she would have totally given up the information for a chance to touch herself, or better yet her beautiful sibling, but alas it was not to be. At least the next action didn't have Dawn complaining, a happy grin even crossing her face after her Mom made a twirling motion with her finger, prompting Buffy to turn around and stick out her beautiful bubble butt, the younger of the two blondes squeezing her cheeks and then pulling them apart to expose her fuck holes.

"Erm, wha, what about my butt Dawnie?" Buffy stammered, before a look from her mother caused her to gulp, close her eyes and recite her Mom pretty much word for word, "Don't you want to use a nice big strap-on to stretch this cute little butt hole of mine? To slide inside my most private hole, mmmmmmmmm, and use it as a fuck hole? Don't you want that Dawnie?"

Dawn let out a tiny squeak as she watched her big sister slowly push a finger into her ass hole, becoming so lost in the beautiful sight that she almost missed the question, however luckily she got the gist of it and replied, "Yes! Yes, Mom I'm so sorry for not trying harder. I won't let you down again, I swear."

"It's not me that you let down Dawn, it's yourself." Joyce said softly, before turning her attention to her eldest, "Add another finger Buffy."

"Yes Mom." Buffy said softly, quickly pushing a second finger into her ass hole to join the first and then added with a moan, "Ohhhhhhh Gooooooodddddddd, it feels so good. I love it. I, I love it in the ass. Mmmmmmmm, I love it when Mom bends me over and fucks me in the ass! Oooooooooh Dawnie, I love it so much I bet I'll love being ass fucked by you. God Dawn, I'm such a total anal slut I bet I'll cum so hard when you slide your strap-on inside me and anally ram me like the ass whore I am! Please Dawn, promise you'll get the grades so you and Mom can tag team my slutty little Slayer ass, the two of you taking it in turns to pound my butt hole until it's gaping twice as wide as when Mom fucks it! Promise me Dawnie, promise me-"

"I promise." Dawn practically cried, "I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise, I promise! Just please, let me fuck her tonight! I swear I'll do anything if you just let me have that ass for five minutes.

Joyce actually thought about this for a moment for pointing out, "Whenever you promise it will be only five minutes it's been constantly a case of just another five minutes until it's been over an hour."

"It won't be like that this time, I swear." Dawn pleaded, even though she knew it was a lie.

"The problem is I don't believe you Dawnie." Joyce said as she passed her eldest the handheld toy, "Now be quiet and just watch. For say, five minutes. Then you can go."

Dawn pouted, and then opened her mouth to complain but before she could get a word out Buffy removed her fingers and replace them with the dildo. Right in front of her face her big sister pushed a dildo into her own slutty little ass hole, stretching the anal ring much wider than the fingers had as the Slayer moaned like the shameless butt slut she was. Further proving that's what she was Buffy began sodomising herself with that dildo, pumping it in and out of her butt hole slowly and sensually for a few minutes in absolute silence, if you didn't count the Slayer's constant moans, groans, gasps and whimpers of pleasure of course.

Then Buffy broke the silence, "Ooooooooh Gooooooodddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, I love having my butt stretched. It hurts, but it makes me feel so naughty and slutty that it just turns me on. Then when I'm nice and lose Mom pounds my little butt hole with her big dick, ohhhhhhhhhh, making me cum so hard I think my brain will melt. Mmmmmmmmmm, you know that's what Mom is gonna do after this, don't you Dawnie? Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, when she's done teasing you my awesome Watcher is going to pound my slutty Slayer butt, drill that virgin tight hole until I squirt all over the floor, then I'm going to clean it up like a good girl, mmmmmmmmmm, and you won't be allowed to watch. You won't be allowed to watch Mom butt fuck me because you didn't try hard enough at school."

"I will! I swear I'll try harder from now on, just please don't let me miss seeing this slut getting the ass pounding she deserves." Dawn pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dawn, but I can't." Joyce said solemnly, deliberately humiliating her eldest while giving her youngest a pep talk, "You have to understand Sweetie, your education is important. You're the one with the potential to make something of yourself in the real world. You really think that Buffy can hold down a real job while being the Slayer? No, sadly your sister's future is bleak, and she may have to rely solely on you one-day to support her financially and satisfy her sexual needs. If we're really, really lucky the truth about Buffy's slutty nature won't ever come out and we won't have to live with the shame of everyone knowing we have a total whore in the family, but that's the best we can hope for. So I need you to do well at school Dawn, do you understand?"

"Yes Mom." Dawn nodded.

"Good." Joyce said, kissing the brunette's forehead before turning her attention back to the other blonde, "Now go and do your homework."

"Mom!" Dawn whined.

"NOW!" Joyce snapped, then feeling she was being too harsh added with a sigh, "When you get upstairs you can masturbate, but I expect you to make it quick and you better be studying when I come and check on you when I'm finished with your sister's sweet little ass."

"Yes Mom." Dawn grinned, knowing that would be easy as her Mom tended to screw her sister's ass for hours.

Joyce continued staring at where Buffy was pumping a dildo in and out of her ass hole while listening to the sound of Dawn dashing to her room to deal with her desires, then the mother of two continued watching her eldest anally masturbate for a few more minutes while debating on exactly how she should butt fuck Buffy this time. She had deliberately left her harnesses upstairs, but seeing Buffy sliding that dildo in and out of her butt hole made Joyce want to race upstairs, grab her biggest strap-on and then return so she could bury it up her daughter's tight little Slayer ass.

After debating it for a little while Joyce ordered, "Buffy, stay where you are, but slowly pull that dildo out of your butt and then suck it clean for me."

Unsurprisingly the well-trained Slayer quickly began to obey, Joyce transfixed to where that toy was slowly exiting her baby girl's back door until it came out with a tiny pop, leaving Buffy's butt hole all cute and slightly open. The dildo then briefly disappeared as Buffy moved it forward, Joyce twisting her body forward for a minute or two so she could watch as her eldest daughter closed her eyes, wrapped her lips around the head of the dildo and then began greedily sucking it, Buffy proving her advanced training had worked like a charm as she moaned happily at the taste of her own ass.

Joyce then returned her attention to the little hole she was going to stretch like never before. Two fingers entered easily, with the third being a little bit of a stretch while she tucked in the fourth so it wasn't much of a problem. She then pumped those four fingers in and out of Buffy's butt hole for a few long minutes, making her daughter moan loudly around the toy inside her mouth. Then Joyce tucked her thumb in with her fingers and started slowly pushing in all the way up to the knuckles, savouring the sight of Buffy's ass hole stretching wider than ever before. And then with one final push she slipped her hand completely inside her baby girl's butt, causing mother and daughter to let out a simultaneous gasp followed by a long moan.

There was a slight pause and then Buffy briefly popped the dildo out of her mouth and whimpered, "Mom, what the-"

"Shhhhhhh, just relax honey." Joyce cooed, "Mommy is just giving you a special treat, for being so good."

As Buffy remained tense for a few long seconds Joyce stayed perfectly still, which gave her a chance to admire her favourite fuck hole stretched around her wrist, the mother of two feeling so proud of her Slayer for taking her fist inside her bottom. She also really liked the feeling of her daughter's most intimate orifice wrapped around her hand, the sensation truly indescribable. Then Buffy relaxed and Joyce immediately started gently fisting her little girl, the Slayer letting out a sharp cry as her butt was abused like never before, although as the following sounds out of her mouth were mostly of pleasure Joyce continued to give Buffy her special treat.

Buffy wasn't sure what was so special about it at first. Both the anal fisting and the usual strap-on ass fucking were equally humiliating, especially considering it was her own mother doing it to her, and yet to her shame she loved every minute of it. Both initially hurt but ended up feeling good, really good, Buffy confident that this could make her cum just like when her Mom strapped on a dildo and butt fucked her. And of course both caused her to moan, groan, whimper and gasp pathetically in a mixture of pleasure and shame, with the former overwhelming the latter over time.

The only difference seemed to be the trade of deep stretching for wide, and she immediately missed how deep her Mom's dildo could go into her back passage. Buffy missed the feeling of having her Mom deep inside her ass, the woman who gave her life reaching inside her and touching her most intimate place. Of course that's what she was literally doing right now. Her Mom wasn't metaphorically inside her right now, she WAS inside her. Her mother was inside her ass, Buffy's bowels massaging the hand her Mom pretty much did everything with, Buffy thinking about the next time her Mom shook hands with someone it would be with the hand which had been up her butt.

For a few moments Buffy was lost in thinking of all the different types of things her Mom was going to do with the hand after fisting her, then she pulled the dildo out of her mouth and started to beg, "Mmmmmmmm, fist me Mommy! Fist fuck my tight little Slayer ass! Ohhhhhhhhhh, butt fuck me with your fist, mmmmmmmm, shove your fist as deep as it will go up my butt, oooooooooh-"

"Quiet Buffy!" Joyce said, reluctantly cutting her eldest off out of concern for the youngest, "Dawn should be studying by now, and I don't want to put her off."

"Sorry Mom." Buffy blushed.

"It's okay sweetie." Joyce said, using her free hand to stroke Buffy's back and sides soothingly, "I'm your Watcher and your mother. It's up to me to give you strict instructions. And sure, I ordered you to clean the dildo, but I assume you have, yes?"

"Yes Mommy." Buffy said in her best little girl voice.

"So at best we're in a grey area. At worst I failed you." Joyce said grimly, before becoming stern, "But I expect you to put that toy back in your mouth and do your best to remain quiet for the remainder of the fisting, or I will cane this already beautifully beaten butt, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes Mom." Buffy said, quickly pushing the dildo back into her mouth.

"Good girl." Joyce beamed, "Now cum for me."

Buffy couldn't obey right away, but with those words her Mom quickly increase the pace of the butt fisting, eventually picking up the speed so much it was like she was treating Buffy's ass as her personal punching bag. Best of all she eventually pulled out to the knuckles with every thrust, making Buffy feel so dirty, used and stretched. If only there was any butt cream left on the handheld dildo it would have been perfect, Buffy pushing that toy as deep as it would go into her throat in a desperate attempt to find some more. She was also desperately trying to keep as quiet as possible, which became increasingly difficult the harder her Mom abused her ass.

It became impossible when she started cumming, Buffy screaming around the dildo in her mouth as her ass clenched around her mother's fist and her cunt began leaking cum, in a few cases violently. Over and over again she was rocked with the most wonderful sensations, Buffy bouncing her butt back against each thrust almost as hard as she could, her Mom not pausing for a moment even as the younger blonde worried that she was going to crush her mother's hand with the inside of her ass. Then, who knows how many orgasms later, her Mom suddenly pulled her fist out of her ass and Buffy collapsed down into the deceptively strong arms of the woman who gave her life.

For a moment the two blondes stumbled together, and then Buffy nervously asked, "How was I?"

"Good as gold." Joyce beamed, pressing a kiss to Buffy's forehead before adding, "Now, we can rest for a few minutes if you want, then we have to start your official Slayer training."

"Can I eat your pussy first? Please?" Buffy asked with her best puppy dog look.

"After training." Joyce promised, "Then I'll stuff a gag into that pretty little mouth of yours and pound your slutty Slayer ass with a toy."

Buffy smiled and snuggle deeper into her mother's chest, "Yay."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Not all the Watchers accompanied their Slayers into battle. Joyce Summers certainly wasn't a fighter, but she had taken a certain amount of defence classes and in a pinch she could cast a basic spell which would incapacitate an attacker, so she felt as comfortable as she could be watching from a distance. For the most part the emotional support this gave Buffy outweighed the risk of becoming a liability. Although this particular night was making Joyce rethink that belief.

"Look Mom, no hands." Buffy quipped as she kicked a vampire into a just broken branch, the monster turning to dust as he was impaled.

After their first not so good night Buffy had really thrived as the Slayer. Her advance training no doubt played a big part in that, but ever so slowly she had been getting cocky. Joyce had tried to warn her about it, or beat it out of her with a series of particularly passionate bare bottoms spankings, but night after night Buffy's attitude just seemed to get worse. She became the perfect daughter/fuck toy once they got home, but on the battlefield she was downright obnoxious. Tonight was the worst, Buffy taking down nine vampires without breaking a sweat, and now instead of finishing off the last one she was toying with him. Taunting him. Making various quips about popular culture which Joyce didn't really understand.

Finally Joyce had enough, "Buffy, stop wasting time and finish him."

"It's ok Mom, I got this." Buffy promised, taking her eyes off her quarry as she turned to her Mom.

That's all it took, the vampire closing the distance between them and biting into her daughter's neck. It was Joyce's worst fears come true, that she would be partly responsible for her daughter's death, just like all those pompous Watchers had implied when she was first recruited. But instead of wallowing in the thought Joyce ran up to the feeding vampire and the flailing Slayer, unscrewing the top of the bottle of holy water she was carrying and then throwing it at the monster attacking her daughter. She didn't get much on him, but it was enough to stun him into pulling back, Buffy in turn driving her stake into him, leaving the two Summers women alone in a graveyard.

There was a moment of pause, then Buffy practically fell into her mother's arms and wept, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I know, I know I took my eye off the ball, and I'm sorry. Thank you for saving me. Just please, don't put this in your report."

Joyce allowed the hug to continue for a few more seconds, then she pulled back and softly but firmly said, "Buffy, I'm your Watcher first, your mother second. That's why I have gone to great lengths to give you exactly what you need. Now I think you need tough love, so let me make it clear, I will not leave anything else out of my reports unless there is a very good reason. Young Slayers have near misses all the time, it's normal. It's the good ones who can accept it and get past it. And I'm going to help you do that. Now, pull yourself together and let's go home. It's time for your first all-night training session."

"Yes Mom." Buffy said, wondering what her Watcher she had in mind.

"

"Mom! Mom!" Dawn repeated over and over again until she found her Mom in the kitchen, "Have you seen Buffy?"

"She's a little tied up at the moment." Joyce smiled.

"Like, literally?" Dawn grinned.

"I'm afraid so." Joyce said gravely, "Buffy had a near miss last night."

"Oh God, is she okay?" Dawn asked, genuinely worried for a moment.

"She'll be fine." Joyce dismissed, not wanting to worry Dawn over something she couldn't control, "She was just getting cocky, that's all."

"Oh." Dawn murmured, before grinning, "Sounds like she needs some serious punishment."

"Believe me, she is getting it... we both are." Joyce sighed.

"What do you mean?" Dawn frowned in confusion.

"Well... I guess you could say I sent her to bed with no supper." Joyce smiled, and then when Dawn looked confused she clarified, "I didn't fuck her."

"Really?" Dawn asked in surprise, "You two have been going at it like rabbits since Buffy became the Slayer."

"I know." Joyce said as a truly wicked smile crossed her face, "But I have other teen sluts."

Dawn nodded as this was not new information, but it did prompt her to ask something she'd always wanted to ask, "Anyone I know?"

"Maybe if you're good, you'll find out someday." Joyce said before casually taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh that's so totally a yes!" Dawn beamed happily.

"Aren't you going to be late for school?" Joyce questioned.

Dawn rolled her eyes, "I guess I'm taking the bus then?"

Handing Dawn the right change Joyce kissed her daughter's forehead and told her, "Good luck today sweetie. I promise you can help me punish your sister when you get back."

"You better not start without me." Dawn warned playfully.

"I'll try." Joyce grinned as she watched her youngest leave.

Joyce sighed. She was so lucky. Sure, one of her daughters was a total slut, but she was the best kind of slut, and instead of that relationship tearing apart her relationship with her youngest it had only made them become closer. Joyce saw so much of herself in Dawn. She had the potential to become a truly magnificent Dom/Watcher and become anything else she wanted. Hopefully she could provide the motivation to help Dawn achieve her full potential, or at least enough of it and Joyce could justify inviting Dawn to DP a couple of sluts. Especially Buffy. Oh yes, the thought of truly sharing her eldest with her youngest was very exciting for Joyce Summers, almost as much as it was for Dawn Summers.

*

Somehow the knowledge that Buffy was tied up and waiting for her, and more importantly the news she got early in the day, caused Dawn to simply space out the rest of the day, especially as time seemed to slow down and it felt like hours. However nothing could spoil her mood, Dawn feeling like she could have run the whole way home in an instant, but unfortunately she wasn't the one in the family with superpowers. Normally that bothered her, but not right now. No, right now she was on cloud nine, unable to stop herself from smiling as she imagined all the wicked things she would do to her big sister when she got home.

When she finally burst through her front door Dawn squealed, "Mom, Mom, Mom!"

"Here sweetie." Joyce called from the couch, only just able to put her cup of coffee down before her youngest jumped into her arms.

 

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" Dawn squealed into her mother's ear, before pulling back and showing the older woman the paper, "Look, a B! I got a B! I totally rock!"

 

"You do Dawnie, you really do." Joyce beamed, hugging her daughter again, "I'm so proud of you."

Dawn enjoyed the hug for a moment, then pulled back and asked just before licking her lips, "So, where's Buffy?"

Joyce sighed, "Now Dawn-"

"Don't 'now Dawn' me, you promised I could have her if I got better grades!" Dawn whined, pushing the paper into her mother's face, "Here, better grades. That means her fuck holes are rightfully mine!"

"Yes, I said better grades, as in not just one." Joyce said firmly, and then when Dawn got off of her and started sulking she added in a softer tone, "I'm trying to help you sweetie, both of you-"

"I know, I know, I need to be the one to get a good job to support my ageing mother and deadbeat sister." Dawn grumbled.

"It's also important you don't get consumed by your teenage hormones." Joyce said, "I'd love nothing more than to fuck Buffy all day long, but I'm Buffy's Watcher first, that means I have duties to perform beyond my own needs. Plus a full-time job, which I left early just so we could give Buffy the punishment she needs for her screw-up last night together."

Brightening up Dawn asked, "Does that mean I get to spank her?"

Joyce smiled, got up and held her hand out, "Come with me. I'll explain when we get there."

Wordlessly Dawn took her mother's hand and allowed herself to be led out of the room, leaving her school bag and the paper she was so proud of behind. At first Dawn was confused why they were headed to the basement. Last time she checked there was nothing special down there, but clearly her Mom had done some redecorating. The Summers family basement now resembled a sex dungeon, the type of which Dawn thought only existed in porno movies. The walls were covered in all sorts of interesting looking items, and there were some tables and other things which were equally interesting by themselves or covered in interesting things, but Dawn's attention was mainly on what was clearly the main attraction.

There in the centre of the room was her bitchy big sister, laying naked on some kind of weird table with her arms tied down flat while her legs were stuck in the air and pulled apart thanks to some strategically placed ropes. She was also blindfolded, but there was nothing over her ears so she was fully aware of their presence, looking in their direction and clearly a little scared. She tried to move, but she was completely helpless, which was totally lame. What was the point of having super strength if a couple of ropes kept you down? But Dawn's favourite part was that Buffy had a ball-gag in her mouth, preventing her from whining as usual... actually, her favourite part was just how wet Buffy's pussy was, once again proving what a total slut that her sibling truly was.

"As you can see, I've made some improvements." Joyce told her youngest, announcing her presence to her eldest which made the supernatural warrior visibly relax.

"I can see that." Dawn said, seeing Buffy relax even more and then in the name of seeing her nervous again added, "So, you said something about punishing her?"

"All in good time." Joyce said dismissively, sensing that Dawn's words turned Buffy on more than worried her, which was good. It shows her training was effective, a thought which made her smile as she removed Buffy's blindfold and then after the younger blonde's eyes had adjusted to the light asked, "Have you reflected upon your mistake?"

Buffy nodded frantically trying to reply, although she was pretty sure that the only thing that came out was, "Mmmmpppppffffff!"

"Good, now try your hardest not to think of it again. If you doubt yourself, next time you might not be so lucky." Joyce said softly, and then when Buffy nodded again she added, "It won't be easy, but Dawn and I will try our best to take your mind off it. And on that note I have some good news... Dawn, Buffy's mouth is yours."

"What?" Dawn exclaimed, Buffy sounding like she exclaimed the same thing at the same time.

"Well, ours." Joyce quickly corrected, "I'm sorry I can't give you all her fuck holes right now, but for being so good and getting your first B you can use Buffy's mouth whenever you want, however you want. Provided I'm not training, punishing, or fucking her."

"Oh Mom." Dawn practically leapt into her mother's arms, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Joyce beamed, hugging her daughter back and then pulling the younger girl back slightly so she could look into her eyes, "And I promise, you'll get to enjoy your award very soon, but first we need to do our duty as Watchers."

"Whatever you say Mom." Dawn grinned, "What do you want me to do first?"

"Just watch for now." Joyce said, pulling away from her youngest and then retrieving a cane, which made her oldest whimper in fear and wriggle around as much as she could in her restraints, which led to Joyce softly telling the Slayer, "The Mom in me wants to untie you and say all is forgiven. That you've suffered enough. But I love you too much to be so lenient. So as your Watcher I will do what I must to motivate you to be better. Therefore a simple spanking is just not enough."

Buffy whimpered and tried to protest, but again all that came out was, "Hhhhhhfffffffff!"

"I'm sorry sweetie." Joyce apologised, "This is going to hurt me more than it's going to hurt you."

As she spoke the older blonde placed her cane against the younger one's tits, Dawn flinching as she saw where this was going. True, she struggled to see why Buffy got off so much on getting her butt beaten, but at least that was a 'normal' spanking and most people, Buffy included, had plenty of meat down there. Buffy's boobs were perky but kind of on the small side, so this would probably hurt a lot more, and that cane looked lethal, Dawn feeling sympathy for her sister for the first time in ages as their mother slowly raise the cane and then began bringing it down on her tender flesh.

Buffy whimpered into her gag as she felt that cane against her boobs, but she tried to calm herself and get ready for what she deserved. These last few weeks had proven to her beyond a shadow of a doubt that she was a depraved slut who need to be kept in line by her watcher. That and the fact that she had so epically fucked up meant she had this coming, and Buffy was determined to take it like a good girl. After all, she was The Slayer now, and she really needed to start acting like it.

Over and over again Buffy tried to remind herself of that as her Mom lifted the cane high in the air and brought it down on her tender flesh, every punishing blow making Buffy cry out and twist in her bonds. But she was able to hold back a little, and she didn't cry. Not even when red lines started appearing over her tits, or when her watcher seem to target those sore and tender places. That had to count for something, right?

That hopeful thought was countered by the fact that soon after the pain became agonising her nipples started to harden. Buffy tried to fight it but to her horror her body responded like she was being kissed and caressed, not slowly but firmly having her tits caned by her own mother while her little sister watched in astonished fascination. The only upside was that Dawn was so captivated by the sight that she didn't mock Buffy for her sluttiness. Perhaps her mother was equally captivated, the look on her face impossible for Buffy to read, even if her body was wracked with pain.

For a moment the older blonde stopped completely and Buffy thought she was out of the woods. Then her watcher moved to her flat stomach and started giving that the same treatment for a little while, before moving down further to Buffy's thighs. It was a relief on her aching boobs, but it was hard to enjoy the relief given she was just getting more pain elsewhere. Then her Mom rested the cane against her pussy, making Buffy's eyes going wide before she shook her head desperately. She tried to plead for mercy, but nothing coherent came out, and she knew she deserved it, and given the look in her Mom's eyes that was an opinion they agreed on.

Joyce didn't want to cane her daughter's pussy. It was an extreme even she had never dared try with any of her former or current pets, mostly because none of them could take it. But Buffy was the Slayer. She could take it. She would take it. Joyce had to make Buffy take it to make sure it was clear she couldn't risk showboating. That she had to get the job done. She couldn't afford half measures, not when regular punishment made Buffy horny, as her current arousal proved.

So Joyce took a calming breath and did what she had to do. She lifted the cane high above her head and then brought it down, over and over again, on her eldest daughter's exposed cunt. It was hard, but Joyce tried her best to ignore her child scream of anguish, the older blonde telling herself over and over that she had to do this as she beat Buffy's pussy so hard that it almost caused the Slayer to break her restraints.

"Mom..." Dawn mumbled a couple of times before crying out, "MOM!"

"Trust me sweetie." Joyce said softly.

For a second Joyce glanced at her youngest. Dawn looked really uncomfortable by this twisted development, Joyce second-guessing her decision to make Dawn witness this. And second-guessing her decision to do this at all. Then again what other choice did she have? She needed to keep Buffy in line, and given her eldest was a total pain slut that wasn't easy. She also had to groom Dawn to take her place if and when anything happened to her. Still, as even she was uncomfortable with this extreme it didn't last long, and as soon as it was over she went straight into comforting mother mode. Sort of.

It was certainly nothing unusual in the Summers household, and it soon wiped the worried look off Dawn's face and replaced it with one of glee. It turned Buffy from a screaming, and then whimpering, wreck into a happily moaning dyke slut. And all it took was Joyce's skilled fingers rubbing against Buffy's pussy lips. Well, Joyce did eventually introduce her other hand to rub the younger blonde's thighs, stomach and eventually boobs, but she had already improved the mood of her daughters by then, the addition just making things that much better.

"Dawn, I'm done punishing Buffy." Joyce informed her youngest, "Please, feel free to take full advantage of her mouth."

"Yes Mom." Dawn said eagerly, scurrying around until she was standing in front of Buffy's head.

Dawn pulled down her skirt in the process, although she then remembered she had to take care of the ball gag in her sister's mouth, which was harder to accomplish than she initially thought. It was really fiddly, and it didn't help that her hands were shaking with excitement. In the end she didn't even bother pulling it out completely, just loosening it enough so she could pull it out of Buffy's mouth and then dropping it around the other girl's neck before pulling her panties down and planting herself on her big sister's face.

The poor Slayer barely had time to gasp before Dawn was on top of her and firmly ordering, "Lick me! Lick my cunt! Do as I say or oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeesssssssssssss!"

Before Dawn could even finish her train of thought Buffy was lapping away at her pussy with surprising eagerness, Dawn closed her eyes, throwing the her head back and letting out the most blissfully happy and satisfied moan of her young life. Well, she wasn't quite satisfied. Not yet, but after watching and hearing Buffy work Dawn had every confidence that her sister could get her off with her tongue. But just in case, Dawn was happy to supply some encouragement.

"Mmmmmmmmmm, eat me! Eat me you dyke bitch!" Dawn cried out joyfully, her eyes still closed so she could savour this overwhelming feeling while taunting her sibling, "Oooooooooooh your tongue feel so good! Sooooooooooooo gooooooooooooodddddddddddd on my cunt, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk! Mmmmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, eat me like the cunt craving little dyke you are! Oh yes, lick me with your dyke tongue so I can cum all over your dyke face you fucking dyke whore! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssss, EAT ME!"

"Dawnie sweetie, if you want to cum just tell Buffy to shove her slutty little tongue inside you. Trust me honey, that will make you cum so hard." Joyce promised.

Dawn opened her mouth to respond, but she opened her eyes at the same time almost forced to stop. It wasn't really surprising to see that her mother stripped herself naked, but she was surprised how much she was turned on by it, Dawn having no choice but to give the woman who gave her life a long appreciative look, her eyes obviously dropping down to those full tits and the treasure in between her legs. She then locked eyes with her Mom and blushed at the grin on the older woman's face, Dawn quickly opening her mouth to respond only to get distracted again, this time with a lingering lick to her clit from her sister.

Then finally Dawn replied, "I, oooooooooooh, I will, I just, aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuck, I wanna enjoy this a little first. I've been waiting for this for soooooooooo long, mmmmmmmmmm, maybe my whole life, ohhhhhhhhhh, so I don't want to rush it. You know?"

Joyce smiled, "Oh believe me honey, I know. And please take your time and enjoy that dyke tongue. Just remember, you have to share that sweet mouth with me."

"Oh I will." Dawn grinned, "I love sharing this slut with you Mom."

"Me too sweetie." Joyce returned the grin, "And your sister really does make the best submissive slut."

"Yeah she does." Dawn groaned as again Buffy lingered on her clit.

For the second time Dawn was glad she had chosen to mount Buffy's face with her front to her mother. The first was getting to see her Mom naked, but even that couldn't compare to watching her mother going back to rubbing Buffy's pussy, and then after maybe a full minute of gentle rubbing slipping a finger into the Slayer's fuck hole. Instantly Buffy moaned into Dawn's pussy, causing the most wonderful vibrations which in turn made them cry out in pleasure. From then on Dawn received a lot of wonderful vibrations, Buffy loving her treatment while Dawn loved watching her big sister getting finger fucked by their Mom.

Buffy felt like she was in heaven. Not quite as much as when her mother made her cum, or stretched her ass with her fist or a really big dildo but it was so wonderful having Dawn's yummy pussy in her face while her Mom fingered her. They were sharing her. Her Mom and her little sister were sharing her like a cheap lesbian whore and to her shame Buffy loved it. Actually, truth be told the more and more she had super forbidden sex with her Mom the less ashamed of it Buffy became, and technically this was the first time Dawn and their mother were sharing her as they had now spanked her together loads of times. It was just this was the first time they were both truly having sex with her, and Buffy wanted to do her best to make it special.

In the name of that Buffy paid close attention to every word out of Dawn's mouth, listening for the slightest command or a hint of what her kid sister wanted. Honestly she was desperate for permission to tongue fuck her little sis, but there was something to be said for continuing the gentle licking and having Dawn's honey dripping onto her face, Buffy unable to get the majority of it even when she was given permission to wrap her lips around her baby sister's cunt so she could suck that delicious cream from her sibling. Which of course was a helpful suggestion from their mother, Buffy hoping that the head of the household would encourage Dawn to begin the tongue fucking so Buffy could get a mouthful of sister cum, hopefully followed by some Mommy cum as her family used her for her intended purpose.

After a few blissful minutes Buffy got the first part of her wish as Dawn whimpered, "Oh my God! Oh my God, oh my God, oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddddddddd yeeeeeeessssssssss, mmmmmmmmmm, fuck me! Tongue fuck me you bitch! Harder! Harder, harder, harder, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Make me cum! Make me cum all over your stupid face! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhh, I wanna cum all over my sister's face, mmmmmmmmmmmm, and in her mouth, ooooooooooooooh yessssssssssssss, I wanna cum! I wanna cum, I wanna cum, I wanna cum ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Buffy, make me cum Buffy, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh Gooooooooooodddddddddddddd!"

Only too eager to comply Buffy slammed her tongue as deep as it would go into her baby sister's snatch the second she had permission and then almost immediately started to tongue fuck sweet little Dawnie's pussy. There was a second or two there where Buffy just savoured the feeling of Dawn's womanhood quivering around her tongue, but then the younger girl kept begging, her pleating tugging at Buffy's heartstrings until she had no choice but to start thrusting her tongue in and out. Which of course provided more wonderful cunt cream for her to swallow. Although first she wasn't so much as swallowing as simply letting that sweet honey flow directly into her mouth and down her throat, Buffy sealing her lips over her kid sister's entrance to make sure that yummy liquid only went in one direction.

Unfortunately shortly after Dawn became incoherent she started grinding herself down on Buffy's mouth, making it impossible for the poor Slayer to swallow even the majority of her little sister's precious cream. Worse still Dawn came what felt like only seconds later. It was probably a little longer than that, but either way missing out on all that Dawn cum was heart-breaking for Buffy. At least the majority of it ended up on her face, making it feel like she was being marked by her baby sister as her personal pussy licker, a role Buffy was going to cherish from now on, something she tried to prove by continuing to tongue fuck her younger sibling even as it became increasingly difficult.

Dawn had never known ecstasy like this, and she masturbated a lot. Especially now she got to watch her Mom fucking Buffy like the dyke slut she was. Of course most of the time Dawn was dreaming of being the one to fuck her stuck up older sister, and now she was achieving that dream Dawn quickly learning it was better than she ever imagined. Ok, she didn't have access yet to all of Buffy's fuck holes, but did she really need them when she had her big sister's mouth? And perhaps more importantly her big sister's tongue, that wonderful little muscle pounding her pussy to her first wonderful climax with another person and to another and then to another, each climax as powerful as the last, if not more so.

Oh yes, Dawn could get used to this. In fact, it would be fun to stop trying to get high grades and just let Buffy be her personal rug muncher. Yes, she could spend all day long sitting on Buffy's face like this, or make her big sister kneel before her, or make Buffy slip underneath the tablecloth and eat her out while Dawn ate dinner, or maybe she would just lying back and let that pretty blonde head bob in between her legs as her slave sister tongued her twat, never once touching Buffy's poor little pussy, which would be aching with need after being forced to constantly worship Dawn's cunt.

The little fantasy made Dawn cum harder, and it would be one she would have over and over again, but in reality she desperately wanted her big sister's other fuck holes, and after Buffy's mouth had proved itself as better than Dawn could possibly imagined her desire for her older sister's pussy and especially her ass was becoming a burning need. In the meantime she would get the full enjoyment out of Buffy's mouth, reluctantly forcing herself off of it for a few seconds, turn herself around, spread her butt cheeks and then sit back down on her elder sister's face, this time making sure her butt hole was level with Buffy's mouth.

"Kiss my ass!" Dawn growled, her lust counselling out her attempted at being playful, "Press your pretty little lips to my butt hole you dirty little skank! Mmmmmmmmmm yeahhhhhhhhhhh, that's it, kiss my butt hole! Ha, become my ass kisser. Ooooooooooooh yesssssssssssss, now lick it. Lick my butt hole you ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooddddddddddd! God yes, tongue that little hole! Mmmmmmmmm, I can't believe you actually doing it. Moooooooommmmmmmmm, Buffy is licking my butt hole."

"That's great, sweetie." Joyce beamed, wishing she had thought of it herself, "Make sure she does a good job."

"Don't worry Mom, I will." Dawn grinned over her shoulder, before turning back to concentrate on her sibling, "You heard your Watcher, eat my ass like your life depends on it! Mmmmmmmmmm oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh, eat it! Slide your tongue all over the tiny little hole I shit from you nasty little whore! Mmmmmmmmmm, you love it, don't you? You love licking your little sister's ass almost as much as you like getting your slutty little Slayer ass fucked by our Mom, don't you? Yeahhhhhhhhhhhh you do, oooooooooohhhhhhhhh yeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, keep licking my ass hole, oooooooooooooh yes, that's it, ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh yeah, eat that ass! Eat it! Mmmmmmmmm fuck, now stick your tongue in my ass. Mmmmmmmmmm, stick your tongue as deep in my ass as it will go. Ah fuck, taste what I had for breakfast you fucking butt muncher! Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, oh Buffy! Mom, she's, ooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddddd!"

"Oh yes Dawnie, make that slut eat your butt hole!" Joyce called out, so proud of her youngest daughter. She then turned her attention to her eldest, "Come on Buffy, you can do better than that. Mmmmmmmm, I want you to thoroughly tongue Dawn's butt hole. Let Dawnie know how much you appreciate this privilege."

While having Buffy licking her ass hole didn't feel nearly as good as getting her pussy eaten it still felt really good, and the mental high was even better, Dawn feeling like she could do it all day. But then she had the idea to try and make Buffy push her tongue into her butt, and the feeling of her actually succeeding pretty much forced Dawn to start rubbing her clit and eventually fingering herself. That quickly made her incoherent as she raced towards another climax and once again rubbed herself back and forth on Buffy's face, and at the point her orgasm hit she even pushed her full weight downwards and smothered her sister with her ass for a few long seconds.

Buffy loved being smothered by Dawn's ass, partly because it meant she could get her tongue even deeper into her little sister's butt, but mostly because she was almost instantly rewarded for it by a wonderfully hard climax, her Mom increasing the pace of the finger fucking ever so slightly and sucking on her clit wonderfully hard. Seconds later her Mom replaced her fingers with her mouth, swallowing a good deal of her cum while playing with the butt-plug firmly planted in the younger blonde's butt, which of course made Buffy cum again. Then again and again and again, her Mom as relentless as Dawn, her wonderful family fucking her mouth, pussy and even her ass at the same time.

Buffy was so lucky. Most girls her age had to put up with self-centred teenaged boys who didn't care whether they came or not, and here she was having multiple orgasms courtesy of two people who loved her unconditionally. Sure, she and Dawn fought like all sisters do, and Dawnie was now calling her every insulting name under the sun, but she had no doubt the brunette loved her just as much as their Mom. Besides, Buffy loved the name-calling almost as much as the humiliation of being smothered by her baby sister's butt cheeks and being forced to lick 'the little hole her sister pooped from' as Dawn so eagerly reminded her.

Really the only bad thing about the whole situation was all that cum which went to waste, Buffy wishing that at the very least it was her fingers pounding in and out of the little brunette's cunt, but no, her hands were still trapped and all she could do was frantically lick Dawn's butt hole. Well, that and cum in her Mom's incredibly talented mouth, for a while Buffy thinking that this heaven would never end. Then unfortunately her Mom pulled away from her cunt, and although she was relaxed and satisfied Buffy was hoping for more. And in a way she got it, as at least the Watcher didn't insist they stopped.

"Dawnie, would you mind if I had a go?" Joyce asked once she was standing in front of her youngest, "I've been meaning to make Buffy eat my ass, and it looks like fun."

Having previously closed her eyes to savour her latest climax Dawn opened them again and beamed at her mother, "Of course."

"Thank you sweetie."Joyce smiled, kissing Dawn on the forehead after she hopped off of Buffy's face, "You're such a good girl."

"Thanks Mom." Dawn blushed, then after she and her Mom swapped positions she added, "Just do me a favour... make sure that slut gets her tongue deep into your ass. I mean, she tongued my butt hole pretty good, but I think she can do better."

"Will do honey." Joyce said as she sat down on her eldest daughter's face, "You heard your sister Buffy, get your tongue deep into my butt. Oooooooooooh, no Buffy, romance my butt hole first. Yes, that's it, gentle licks, give your Watcher's ass hole the respected deserves. Mmmmmmmmmmm yes, that's it. Keep doing that until I tell you otherwise."

When Buffy saw that big round butt she just couldn't help herself, although she was soon blushing after she jumped the gun and try to literally shove her tongue into her Mom's butt. As her Mom wasn't an anal whore like the younger blonde Buffy didn't get very far, although like with Dawn before her the Slayer was still able to just about push her tongue into that incredibly tight hole once she properly laid the groundwork, Buffy thrilled at the fact she got to shove her tongue up both the tight asses of her little sister and Mom in such a short amount of time. Of course she waited until she got permission, even if it felt like a long time.

Joyce held back from giving Buffy permission as long as possible. She also held back on touching herself entirely for a while, but the latter suddenly wasn't long, Joyce still incredibly horny from spanking and fucking her oldest daughter, mixed in with the heart-warming sight of her two daughters first time together. Hell, the sight of her youngest daughter standing naked in front of her and grinning widely, and the sound of Dawnie's constant words of encouragement, made it hard for Joyce to simply enjoy the moment. Inevitably she moved her hand down, and then soon afterwards gave Buffy the permission she was waiting for.

"Ok Buffy, mmmmmmmmmm, stick at that cute little tongue of yours up my ass." Joyce cried out, "Oh yes, stick your tongue in Mommy's shit hole you nasty little slut! Oh God, oh God, ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooodddddddddddd, mmmmmmmmmm, yes that's it, tongue fuck my ass hole you dirty little dyke bitch! Oooooooooooh yeeeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, make Mommy feel good. Oooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssssssss, rim me! Give your own mother a rim job you perverted little whore, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk, ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooooodddddddddddddd yessssssssssssssssss!"

"Do it Buffy! Eat Mom's ass!" Dawn chimed in eagerly, "Mmmmmmmmmm, get your tongue up Mom's butt you fucking skank! Oh yes, clean out Mom's butt. Become Mom's personal butt cleaner! Mmmmmmmm, become our personal butt cleaner! Oh yes, you're going to become our personal butt cleaner, licking our asses clean whenever we want. Whether it's after we've been to the gym, or worked out, or just to work and school you'll be burying your face in our butt cracks and licking us clean. Ooooooooooh yeah, maybe I'll even throw out all the toilet paper. Mmmmmmmm, maybe I'll throw out all the toilet paper so we can use your tongue after we need to take a shit or a piss, and you're such a perverted slut you'd probably like that, huh?"

Dawn said a lot more, and Joyce had to admit some of the things she was saying was adding to her pleasure. But it was only dully as her main focus was on Buffy's tongue frantically switching between licking her butt hole and trying to jam her tongue inside. Also her own fingers which quickly moved from gently rubbing her pussy to rapidly fingering her cunt and rubbing her clit. Of course, all these things combined made sure she came pretty quickly, Joyce pressing herself down as hard as she could on Buffy's face so her darling daughter couldn't breathe. She held that position for a few wonderful seconds, then pulled up slightly so Buffy could go back to licking her, bringing her down from her high in the process while making sure the Slayer could breathe nothing much but her own mother's sweaty ass.

Then to the clear disappointment of both her daughters Joyce moved off of the younger blonde entirely, and then slowly undid Buffy's restraints. She then opened her arms, Buffy immediately sitting up and burying her face in Joyce's chest, clinging on for dear life as the older blonde stroked her head and gently cooed. Then after a few moments of whispering gentle encouragement choice pressed a kiss to Buffy's forehead, then firmly but gently pushed her eldest towards her youngest, her heart warming when the two sisters gently embraced, Dawn giving her sub sister some gentle affection before allowing Buffy to return to their mother's arms of her own accord.

This caused Joyce to smile rather smugly, secretly loving the fact she was Buffy's favourite, then she told the brunette, "Dawn, go do your homework. If you finish it all before dinner then afterwards I'll let you watch me fuck Buffy in her slutty little butt hole."

Joyce had barely finished speaking before Dawn quickly slipped her skirt and panties back on and then raced up the stairs like her ass was on fire, the Watcher chuckling to herself and holding Buffy closer. Soon they would go upstairs and she would supervised Buffy cooking dinner, as unfortunately her sub daughter hadn't quite mastered the art of cooking yet, but she was eager to learn so she could be more subservient to her Dom sister and Dom Mom, in general Joyce very pleased with Buffy's progress in her training. However a few more minutes of cuddling couldn't hurt. After all, they should give Dawn a fair chance to watch Buffy getting her hot little butt pounded, and honestly Joyce just enjoyed gently holding her oldest daughter as they recovered from their latest round of kinky sex.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Joyce Summers always worried about what her daughters might do when she couldn't avoid being late home from work. All mothers did, she supposed, but she had never been worried about childish mischief. Well, maybe a little from Dawn, but mostly she worried that Buffy wasn't getting the proper training. Luckily after a rocky start Dawn had really stepped up, and she was thrilled to come home defined Dawnie lying on her stomach on her bed with her pants and panties down around her knees and Buffy's face buried in between Dawn's butt cheeks. It warmed Joyce's heart, although from the defensive look that Dawn gave her it was clear that the top in training misunderstood the look on her face.

"What?" Dawn exclaimed defensively, "I told you, rim jobs help me study. I got a B+ today and everything."

"I know Dawnie. I got your text, and I'm so proud of you." Joyce smiled, walking into her youngest daughter's room and gently scuffling Dawn's hair, "Both for the grade, and continuing to give your sister the training she so desperately needs. You're turning out to be such a good Watcher."

"Awww, thanks Mom." Dawn beamed.

"But now it's time for Buffy to go put the dinner on, so..." Joyce began, before being interrupted.

"Oh please, just 5 more minutes!" Dawn pleaded, "I've almost finished my homework."

Joyce sighed, knowing at heart it was going to be more than 5 more minutes, and then she began undoing her pants, "Alright, but dinner is going to be very late as I'm going to want a turn with that dyke tongue of hers. Ideally while I check your work."

"That's fine, I grab some snacks before I had Buffy give me my after-school pussy licking." Dawn confessed with a beaming smile as her Mom lay down on the bed beside her.

For the next 10 minutes or so Joyce waited patiently for her turn, suspecting that Dawn was deliberately taking her time so she could enjoy more of Buffy's tongue. But soon Joyce found herself letting out a sigh, followed by a moan of pleasure when Buffy buried her face in between her cheeks and began licking her ass hole with the same enthusiasm that she had tongued Dawnie's bottom. Of course, Joyce didn't have the heart to hog Buffy's tongue all to herself, so for the better part of half an hour she made the little sub go back and forth between them, Buffy tonguing their butt holes like the well-trained Slayer she was as together Dawn and Joyce took care of Dawn's homework. Then chitchated a little.

Ultimately though Joyce insisted, "Okay, that's enough. I'm starving, and while I like a good rim job as much as the next Dom, it's time for Buffy to get the dinner on."

"Alright." Dawn sighed in disappointment, before reaching down and slapping Buffy's butt nice and hard, causing her sister to yelp into their Mom's ass, "You heard her bitch! Go cook us some dinner!"

"Yes Dawnie." Buffy squeaked, scurrying off the bed and out of the room as her Mom and sister chuckled and pulled their pants back up.

"Soooooooo..." Dawn began once they were both fully clothed again and sitting on the edge of her bed, "B+, that's got to be good enough for a little fingering, right?"

Joyce thought it over for a few long seconds, then said, "I don't know Dawnie, You're just-"

"Moooooooommmmmmmmmm!" Dawn interrupted with a petulant whine.

"Dawn!" Joyce said sternly, before softening her tone, "You're so close baby. Just think, just one more great up and all her holes will be yours to do with as you please. Besides, I know you. I let you finger her butt when I'm not around you won't be able to resist shoving a strap-on up that virgin tight Slayer ass of hers."

"It wouldn't have to be her ass. I'd love to finger her pussy." Dawn said with a wicked grin, "Or she could finger mine a little when she eats me out. That would be cool."

Joyce considered this for almost a full minute before compromising, "She can finger you, but not too much. We don't want her forgetting her place. But no fingering her. Like I said, I love you sweetie, but I just don't think you'd be able to resist strap-on fucking her if you fingered her cute little cunt, and remember, we want to save something for Buffy's first love."

There was a long silence during which Joyce got up and tried to leave, but when she got to the door Dawn frowned and asked, "So what are you waiting for?"

Turning around Joyce frowned, "Excuse me?"

Dawn shrugged, "You love Buffy, right?"

"Of course I do honey." Joyce said, thoroughly confused, "I love you both."

"I know, but not in the same way." Dawn said, still confused a moment before her eyes lit up, "Oh my God! You don't know!"

"What are you talking about?" Joyce frowned.

"How can you not know?" Dawn murmured, lost in thought for a second, "It's so obvious."

"What?" Joyce pushed, clearly getting annoyed.

"You love Buffy." Dawn said, quickly clarifying, "You're in love with Buffy. And she's in love with you."

Joyce blinked a few times, and then just softly murmured, "What?"

"Mom, it's okay." Dawn said softly, slowly approaching her mother, "I've seen the way you look at her, and I've seen the way she looks at you, and just think it makes this whole thing hotter. I mean, maybe Buffy becoming the Slayer turned her into a massive lesbo slut. Maybe not. Who cares? I just know that I wanna fuck my sister. I love fucking my sister. But she's just a piece of ass to me. Don't get me wrong, I love her like a sister, which to me just makes this whole thing hotter, but you love her like a Mom and someone who wants to spend the rest of her life with her. And she feels the same way. I told you before, she wants her Mommy to take all her cherries, and I think that would be wicked hot."

There was a definite moment of silence as Joyce's mind raced. Deep down Joyce had always known that the love she felt for her oldest daughter was far deeper than what she had for her youngest, but it wasn't until Dawn said it out loud that she realised just how deep her love for Buffy went. Suddenly everything made sense. Or at least more sense than before, and Joyce was terrified. How could she still be an affected Watcher/Dom knowing just how deeply she loved Buffy? How could she still be firm but fair with her? How could she give her the discipline she so desperately needed? How could she fuck her properly?

But when Joyce finally got the ability to talk back all she could ask was, "Are, are you sure she loves me back?"

Dawn grinned, "There's one way to find out."

*

Initially those words and the wicked grin on Dawn's face had made Joyce worry about what her youngest was going to do. Now she just wished she'd do something. Because through out dinner nothing was said. Well, nothing about the inappropriate love between herself and her daughter, Joyce very aware of the irony that having sex with her daughter wouldn't be bad in the Council's eyes but loving her would. And yet now Dawn had pointed it out she just couldn't unsee it, and Joyce could barely stop herself from blurting out how she felt for the next two agonising hours. Then Dawn finally said something with her usual grace and tact.

"So Buffy, are you in love with Mom?" Dawn asked out of the blue.

Buffy froze midsentence, looked at Dawn, glanced cautiously at her Mom, and then stumbled, "Well, of course I love her. She's my Mom, and Watcher."

"Yeah, but are you IN love with her?" Dawn pushed, and then after a brief moment of silence added, "It's okay, Mom is in love with you too, right Mom?"

There was a long pause in which the two blondes cautiously locked eyes, then Joyce ordered, "Dawnie, could you give us a minute?"

To Buffy's surprise, and clearly her Mom's as well, Dawn slipped out of her chair and left the room without a word of protest. She left her plate, and rightfully so, house work was Buffy's job after all, but she still left, indicating she knew how important this moment was. And while Buffy wasn't convinced it wasn't about to end in disaster she was still grateful to her sister for it. She wondered if she would be so grateful to her for bringing this up, but for a fleeting moment it looked like this would be a good thing as the older woman slowly approached and cupped her face. Then again, maybe her Mom was just going to let her down gently.

"Buffy, it's okay." Joyce said softly and cautiously, "I do... I love you. That way. I-"

"Oh Mom, I love you too!" Buffy exclaimed, teary-eyed, "I thought I was the only one. Oh my God, I can't believe-"

That was all Buffy was able to get out before her Mom's hand move into her hair, gripped it firmly and roughly pulled her forwards into the stronger soft body of the older woman, her mother moving a little forward so when her lips crashed together that's exactly what it felt like, a crash. A wonderful crash were no one was hurt and instead everyone was enjoying love and affection, both mother and daughter making out like the horny teens only one of them was. Eventually though they had to pull back, but it was almost worth it to see each other's smiley happy faces.

"How long have you known?" Joyce asked softly.

"That I loved you? not long." Buffy admitted, "How about you?"

"I just realised." Joyce confessed.

"What, what triggered it?" Buffy asked, before letting us laugh, "It was Dawn, wasn't it?"

Joyce nodded, "Apparently she's become quite the perceptive young lady."

Buffy hummed an agreement, and then smiled wickedly, "We really should reward her."

"Later." Joyce promised, pulling back and forcing herself to be firm, "First I need to make it very clear, this changes nothing. Or at least very little. I am still your Watcher. You will treat me with respect, and I will not go easy on you. If anything I'll be even more firm with you, just to prove I can still give you what you need."

There was a brief pause, and then Buffy nodded in a sign she understood, "Yes Mom."

"But..." Joyce grinned, "Perhaps we can do an official enslaving ceremony or something. I'd been toying with the idea anyway as I thought it might improve your efficiency as a Slayer, but now... I really do want to see you wearing a collar young lady. Maybe some piercings. And I absolutely have to get you branded. Oh, don't worry, I mean through ink, not an actual branding iron."

"I'd be okay with either." Buffy said flirtatiously.

"Don't tempt me slut." Joyce warned, trying not to grin, especially as she added, "That reminds me, a whore like you should definitely have a tramp stamp. I'm thinking 'Property of Joyce Summers' or something to that effect, as that would perfectly brand you as what you are. Or maybe that should go on your collar? I'll have to decide that later. For now I feel the need to spank that pretty little Slayer ass of yours. Yes, that'll be just the thing to show you that you won't be getting special treatment now we're moving our relationship to the next level."

"I thought you said nothing would change?" Buffy pointed out cheekily.

Joyce glared and then pointed in the direction of the stairs, "My room! Now!"

Buffy let out a little giggle in delight, only half forced, and then turned around and headed to the stairs, deliberately wiggling her ass as much as possible. She got more than a few swats on the butt for it, which caused her to giggle and wiggle even more, especially as she rushed up the steps, barely even acknowledging Dawn's cheeky call of 'go get her Mom'. What felt like seconds later they were in her Mom's room an the older woman was pulling her into another heated kiss. So much for nothing would change, Buffy thought cheekily. Then, as if she read Buffy's mind, the Watcher pulled back and stared at her sternly.

Then after a few seconds Joyce slapped her daughter's ass and ordered, "Strip?"

"Yes Mom." Buffy grinned, slowly doing as she was told.

"Faster!" Joyce ordered, slowly making her way to the bed. By the time she was sitting down on it Buffy was pretty much naked, Joyce both admiring the sight and allowing Buffy to completely finish before patting her knee and ordering, "Now get over here slut. It's time to give you what you deserve."

"Yes Mom." Buffy happily repeated, quickly getting into position.

Part of Buffy was hoping that her Mom would get right to it, but it hardly a surprise when instead her Watcher gently slid her hand over her little bubble butt and started squeezing and groping it like Buffy was a piece of meat. As always it made Buffy tingle in anticipation, the supernaturally strong teen loving that her Mom was touching her in a way no one else could get away with. Well, Dawn too, but... and all of a sudden that thought was interrupted by a hard stinging slap to her ass which made her cry out loudly with joy. She then let out more cries as the process was repeated, her Mom spanking her butt nice and hard right from the get go.

"Aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuck! Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh God!" Buffy cried out, and then when there was a pause begged, "More, more, more!"

"Slut!" Joyce growled with disdain before delivering another series of hard strikes.

When Joyce had first started spanking Buffy on a regular basis it felt like they really made a breakthrough with her Slayer training. However lately Buffy had become a real slut for a spanking and Joyce worried about what effect it was having on Buffy as the Slayer. At least in the long term. In the short term, minus one moment Buffy had allowed her cockiness to get the better of her, her performances ha been perfect. Still, Joyce feared what would happen if Buffy came to think of her discipline as a reward, which was why she had been using more extreme measures lately, mostly involving tying Buffy up and using a whip or a paddle of some kind on her cute little bubble butt.

As Joyce really loved using her bare hand, and having Buffy over her knee like this, she made sure to do this at least once a day, normally in the morning, but she very rarely bothered with the slow build up any more. Well, she still groped Buffy's butt, she couldn't help that, but after that she gave her daughter's hot little ass a brutal beat down, refusing to stop until Buffy's bare bottom was dark red and bruised from the assault. Despite the declaration of love, or even because of it, Joyce didn't stop this time until Buffy's cries of enjoyment were long gone and she was openly sobbing as the older blonde's hand came down repeatedly on that now brutalised flesh.

Even though she was using all of her strength to teach Buffy a lesson, namely that the love between them won't affect her daily discipline, Joyce couldn't help but get a little distracted by some of her favourite things about spanking her eldest daughter. Like how her firm fleshed jiggled from the force of every blow, and how quickly that flesh turned a bright pink, then light red and then finally that dark red which always got Joyce's juices flowing. Most sadistically of all she enjoyed the pathetic cries Buffy let out, the fact that she could reduce a Slayer to tears always making Joyce feel wonderfully powerful and dominant. She even enjoyed the wetness against her thighs, proof that at least part of Buffy was enjoying this despite her tears.

While Joyce was eager to prove that things hadn't really changed between them it had, and for the first time she felt a little guilty for spanking the woman she loved, even if it was for her own good. Because of that, and her lust for Buffy's butt, Joyce spent a few long minutes soothing the Slayer's ass with gentle caresses and cooing softly after the brutal, if a little short, spanking. Then, not wanting to be too gentle with Buffy, Joyce pushed her daughter off her lap and then took off her clothes. She then stood before the Slayer, who without needing to be told kneeled before her, Joyce briefly debating on what to do before ultimately deciding to treat the girl she loved.

"Lay down in the middle of the bed, on your back." Joyce ordered.

"Yes Mom." Buffy replied, slowly crawling into position to give her Mom a lingering look at her well beaten butt before wincing as she had to rest it against the bed sheets.

Joyce smiled, slowly crawled onto the bed and up Buffy's body and then when she was face to face with her daughter softly told her, "I love you."

Buffy beamed, "I love you too Mom."

"I know." Joyce said softly, "And to celebrate the occasion, I'm going to give you a special treat. But don't think for a minute this will be a regular thing. I'll only do it when you've been really, really good. Or I just feel like it."

Buffy opened her mouth to thank her Mom and tell her that she understood, but before she could get a word out the older blonde kissed her. Instantly forgetting her words Buffy eagerly kissed back, although before the kiss could get too steamy her Mom began kissing her way down her body, stopping only briefly to suck on Buffy's nipples a little bit before moving even lower. Buffy had thought her mother meant the tittie sucking, which would have been a rare treat as the older woman had only done it a few times before, yet apparently her Watcher had something even better in mind, Buffy's heart hammering in her chest as her Mom made her way past her stomach and then settled in between her legs.

There was a long pause, which felt like an eternity to the teenager, then the beautiful Watcher looked up at her, smiled softly and then lent forward. Her Mom lent forward, sticking out her tongue and slid over Buffy's pussy lips, starting from the bottom and slowly working her way up to the top. Buffy let out a sharp cry of amazement and overwhelming pleasure at this, and continued to do so along with moans, gasps and whimpers as the woman she loved and had given her life began to gently lick her submissive little pussy just like Buffy had been licking her Mom for months. Well, it was obvious just from those first few licks her mother was much more experienced, but at least the initial licking wasn't that different, even though it suggested there was more her Watcher had to teach her.

Ever since she had become the Slayer Buffy had practically lived in between her Mom's legs. More recently Buffy's rug munching duties had been doubled as Dawn had been given 24/7 access to her mouth, meaning Buffy was becoming very used to the joys of eating pussy. But she never thought she'd be getting her pussy licked. It just didn't seem to be in the cards for her. After all, she was a bottom, while her Mom and Dawnie were tops, so only seemed to make sense that cunt lapping would be exclusively her thing. Lately it was something she was really happy about, and even proud of, especially when her sister or Mom would remind her that she was officially the Summers family cunt lapper.

Not that she didn't feel incredibly grateful for this amazing treat, it was just that it felt a little unnatural. Eating pussy was supposed to be Buffy's job, and thanks to all the practice she had been getting lately Buffy felt confident that she was becoming a good little pussy licker. At least for her age. Because her Mom quickly started putting her to shame, Buffy having to bite her lip to prevent herself from pointing that out and begging her Mom to switch places so she could teach her everything she knew about muff diving. Or better yet slip into a 69 with her so Buffy could mirror her actions. Or perhaps best of all for Dawn to come in and sit on her face, Buffy really hoping that she would be treated to that at some point in the future.

Joyce had been fucking women for years, but she had almost never eaten pussy. She had just always seen that as the role of the bottom, and as a proud top Joyce had found it really easy to get another woman to lick her pussy without needing to return the favour. Mostly because she then fucked them with a strap-on, or a fist, or a handheld dildo of some kind, or even just a few fingers. But sometimes, if she was in a really generous mood, she would treat her lover to her tongue, and whenever she did Joyce made sure to do a good job of it, calling upon every single memory of a bottom eating her out to make sure she was giving the recipient a real treat.

Honestly if she was going to do this for anyone in this house Joyce thought it would have been Dawn. Maybe as an extra special treat for not only being able to get a single A, but for being able to keep her grades at that level. Or perhaps just because Joyce was in the mood for it. Which wasn't out of the question, as she had seen Dawnie's cunt and it looked really tasty, and she would have been surprised if Dawn turned her down given the way the brunette often looked at her. Of course Buffy's looked even better, but Joyce hadn't wanted to risk the delicate balance of Watcher/Dom and Slayer/Sub. But oh, was Joyce glad they were now more than that, and she could be more free to treat her girlfriend.

Perhaps not girlfriend in the traditional sense, which was why even now Joyce was reluctant to permit Buffy to call her that, but from now on dominating her daughter would not just be out of a sense of duty to Buffy as her Watcher. No, they would be two women in a committed and loving BDSM relationship, and while it might take them a while to find the right balance between discipline and love-making it was an adventure Joyce was very much looking forward to taking with her eldest. Really the only drawback to it would be that she couldn't do this more often, because wow, if anything could change her mind on eating pussy it was her daughter's pussy. Which made her want to sample her other daughter's pussy even more.

 It was funny, but even though they'd had sex plenty of times without Dawn for such a momentous occasion it felt unnatural not to at least have her watching. Joyce particularly missed Dawn's dirty little mouth, and unsurprisingly Buffy wasn't picking up the slack, at least not at the moment. But Joyce was confident that she could changed that. And truth be told as much as she missed her youngest daughter in many ways it made it this one-on-one with her eldest that more intense and passionate, was able to focus all her attention on Buffy. Which for now meant gently licking her tasty twat for what felt like an eternity, Joyce determined to avoid the temptation of making Buffy cum until the teen begged her for the privilege.

Buffy wanted to beg, but normally begging without permission led to a severe punishment, and even though Buffy suspected that was simply because Dawn and their Mom like to use it as an excuse to beat her butt she didn't want to take the chance of displeasing her precious Watcher. Besides, it felt so wonderful Buffy couldn't see herself ever wanting it to stop. Even when the pleasure became agonising she dug her fingernails into the palm of her hand, ripped the bed sheets and gritted her teeth, all to try and stop herself from begging. Because she couldn't. She wouldn't. Not without permission. That's what she told herself over and over again.

Along the way another idea popped into her head. What if her Mom wanted her to beg without permission? What if she was accidentally upsetting her top? What if she was being a bad bottom? Oh God, Buffy didn't want to be a bad bottom. No, she wanted to be a good little bottom, anticipating the needs of her tops and then giving them what they needed regardless of the consequences. So ultimately that's what she did. Or at least she hope she did. Either way she comforted herself with the knowledge that her Mom was such an amazing pussy licker she should have known from the start it was only a matter of time before she broke. After all, she was a shameless slut, and needed orgasms like other people needed air.

"More..." Buffy finally whimpered, tears of desperate need and overwhelming happiness running down her cheeks, "Please Mom, give me more. Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue! Oooooooh, I want my own Mom to tongue fuck me and make me cum, ohhhhhhhhhh yesssssssssssss, aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk!"

Instead of getting angry and punishing her like Buffy kind of feared she would her Mom almost immediately shoved her tongue as deep inside her as it would go, triggering one of the most powerful climaxes of Buffy's life. Her Mom then quickly pulled her tongue out of her cunt, sealed her mouth around it and easily swallowed every drop of girl cum that left Buffy's pussy. She then bought Buffy down from her high with gentle licks to her cunt, which would have been more than enough for the slutty Slayer, especially if her Mom sat on her face or retrieved her strap-on. Instead something even better happened, namely her mother pushing her tongue back inside her and beginning to fuck her with it.

Having been given a chance to get over her initial climax Buffy got to enjoy the heaven that was having her own mother's tongue inside her for several long minutes before she ultimately came again. Her wonderful Watcher repeated the process from before and removed her tongue momentarily to swallow Buffy's cum before beginning to tongue fuck her again. God it was heaven, Buffy literally crying as her Mom, the most important woman in her life, made her cum over and over again until it felt like she was experiencing a continuous orgasm, which easily melted Buffy's mind until there was nothing left but a writhing, whimpering mess.

Joyce also felt like her mind was melting with joy as the most wonderful flavour ever continued tickling her taste-buds. She'd finger fucked her eldest daughter plenty of times, but always made Buffy clean them or even let those juices go completely to waste by washing them off, the latter of which now seemed like a crime. Again she had done this because it wasn't very top-like in her opinion to swallow cum, but now Joyce realised she had been depriving herself of a truly wonderful treat. One which would bring her closer to her Slayer daughter and improve their Watcher mother relationship, and one she was now looking forward to enjoying daily.

To ensure she got as much of that heavenly cream as possible Joyce continued to constantly switch between tongue fucking her daughter and sucking the cum right out of her little cunt. The only difference was during the first couple of orgasms she made sure to savoured the heaven in liquid form and made extra sure that not a single drop escaped her by gently licking Buffy's pussy after her baby girl had finished cumming, which as an added bonus brought the Slayer down from her high. Then as time went on Buffy came harder and her juices really started flowing, and Joyce became berserk, slamming her tongue into her daughter's cunt the second there was no more cum to swallow and then continued to fuck her little girl until she was rewarded with another mouthful of pure heaven.

Over and over again Joyce made Buffy cum like that until her mouth and tongue became so sore that she was forced to at least somewhat take the pressure off them by moving them up to attack her daughter's clit. Of course at the same time she replaced her tongue with two fingers, Joyce adding a third soon after as she continued to squeeze orgasm after orgasm out of her baby girl, especially when she curled her fingers upwards to hit that all-important sweet spot. Although even then she couldn't resist returning her mouth to that sweet honey pot for too long, especially now there was a build-up of ambrosia for her to swallow.

Part of Joyce wanted to keep doing this all night long. Thanks to Slayer stamina that might actually be possible, because while a normal girl might be feeling faint right now Buffy was like a machine, especially after all the special training Joyce had been giving the little slut lately. However this was a very special night for them both, and Joyce just couldn't let it go by without giving her favourite daughter a serious strap-on fucking. So after who knows how many orgasms Joyce reluctantly removed her mouth from Buffy's cunt and then began greedily cleaning her fingers of every last drop of her daughter's cream. Then and only then did she share the heaven she had been enjoying.

Buffy sighed with satisfaction as her Mom removed her mouth and fingers from her cunt and slowly moved upwards. She had of course loved everything her mother had just done to her, but she was more than ready to return the favour. Which apparently wasn't what her Watcher had in mind, instead the older blonde taking a few minutes to gently kiss her daughter, Buffy enjoying tasting her own cum and pussy cream, then her Mom pulled away entirely. For a second Buffy frowned in confusion, then her eyes lit up as her Mom pulled out her strap-on.

As her mother stepped into a harness and pulled it up her thighs Buffy spread her legs, slide the hand between her legs to rub her pussy and then in the sultriest voice she could manage pleaded, "Yes, fuck me! Please fuck me Mommy."

"No Buffy, I'm not going to fuck you." Joyce said, hating herself for being so horribly cheesy, "I'm going to make love to you."

If a guy, or Dawn, had said that to her Buffy would have burst out laughing. She would have thought she would have done that to anybody, but somehow it was not only bearable from her mother Buffy actually felt a little teary eyed from it. Honestly it was all she could do from saying anything equally as cheesy, and she possibly only managed it thanks to her mother putting them both out of their misery by climbing back onto the bed and positioning herself in between her legs again.

Then after only briefly glancing down to make sure that her dick was correctly positioned at her daughter's entrance the older blonde locked eyes with the younger blonde and slowly but surely pushed forwards. Despite being the Slayer Buffy couldn't help but whimper as she felt the cock beginning to enter her, although that had just as much to do with anticipation as it did with fear of pain. Sure enough the pain came, and in a way it was worse than anything she'd experienced before, but it also wasn't as bad as she feared, mostly because the woman she loved was staring lovingly at her the entire time.

It also really helped that after that burst of pain Buffy knew the worst was over, because her mother said it would be, and she was quickly proven right. Most of all that harsh pain meant that she had just officially lost her virginity to her mother. That her Mom had taken her cherry. Her watcher and mother, the woman who had given her life and had sworn to help her protect it, and every other life in the world, had officially taken what was so rightfully hers, and no matter what happened nothing would ever change that, that fact filling Buffy with so much overwhelming happiness she thought she was going to explode.

Joyce was filled with just as much happiness as she made her eldest 100% hers. She had denied herself this for so long, hid behind words such as duty and necessity when the honest truth was she just wanted Buffy. In a perfect world, or at least her very perverted version of one, Joyce would be free to make her eldest daughter her girlfriend, and hopefully later her wife, the two of them having the kind of happy ever after you see in romantic movies and fairy-tales. But this was not romantic movie or a fairy-tale, and in their world the most important thing in Joyce's life could be taken from her at any moment, so she would take this moment to show Buffy how she felt about her, even if they couldn't go public or realistically hope to grow old together.

At the same time Joyce was convinced her oldest daughter still needed to be disciplined regularly, and ideally dominated afterwards, and given the close connection she was still the best person for the job with Dawn a close second. It was just the main reason she wanted to do this wasn't really for Buffy's benefit. No, that was just happy coincidence. Mainly Joyce just wanted to fuck her daughter, and while she loved the various different ways she did that that there was just something unspeakably special about taking Buffy's virginity, the moment she completed the penetration one of the best moments of her life.

She savoured the moment for what was maybe even a few minutes before beginning to gently pump her offspring, Buffy crying out joyfully even though her cunt had to be struggling to take her mother's size. She continued not to offer up any form of verbal complaint as Joyce established a steady rhythm, becoming lost in her daughter's eyes as they began to make love again, this time in the traditional way a husband took his bride on their wedding day, only this was anything but traditional, and Joyce loved that. She finally admitted to herself she loved what her relationship with Buffy had become.

Joyce loved Buffy. Joyce was in love with her eldest daughter Buffy, and it was becoming a struggle not to cry that out, so she leaned forward and kissed the younger blonde. Buffy kissed back eagerly, the two blondes swallowing each other's whimpers and cries of passion as the older woman continued pumping into the younger one, the teenager taking everything her mother had to give her. Because of course she could take it. She was the Slayer. HER Slayer, Joyce thought proudly, smiling into the kiss as she rewarded Buffy with some extra hard thrusts into that cute little cunt of hers.

Buffy loved her Mom. Not in the more normal mother-daughter way, but she actually in love with her. Buffy was in love with her mother, and she knew she should be ashamed of that, she just wasn't. Not anymore. Sure, Buffy had been hesitant when they had first started expressing their love for each other, but now she couldn't get enough, kissing her Mom back with every ounce of passion she had for her and whimpering in delight as the older blonde steadily increased her pace until she was fucking her wonderfully hard, somehow without making Buffy feel like the dyke slut she was.

If she was honest with herself Buffy had grown to like feeling like a dyke slut. After all, deep down that was who she was, and she was very grateful to her mother to parent her from becoming the town's resident lesbian whore. Luckily only the most perverted of dyke sluts would have sex with their own mother, so every time her Mom had previously taken her Buffy had felt like a dyke slut. But not now. Well, she would always be a dyke slut, but for once she felt like a normal girl in bed with her lover, and no matter how hard she was fucked it felt like love-making.

While in the past those kinds of thoughts would have embarrassed her now Buffy wanted to scream her love for her mother from the rooftops. Let the whole world know that Buffy Summers was in love with her Mom, and more importantly, let the entire underworld know that Buffy the Vampire Slayer was her Mom's submissive bitch. Yes, then all the Demons and vampires would laugh at her, giving Buffy a wonderful sense of humiliation, smiling wickedly as she imagined how easy her job would be if her enemies all dismissed her as the submissive plaything of an older woman. More importantly, they would all know how much she loved her mother, and therefore she would never have to hide it again.

Desperately wanting to make her love known Buffy broke the kiss and called out, "Oh God Mom, I love you! I love you sooooooo fucking much."

"Me too. Ilove you Buffy." Joyce moane, and then smiled, "Now beg me to make you cum."

Her eyes lit up and Buffy squealed, "Fuck me, aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuck! Please, please, pleassssssseeeeeee, fuck me harder and make me cum! Please? Please Mom, mmmmmm, please make me cum. Fuck me ooooooooh fuck. Fuck yes, that's it, fuck me Mommy, fuck me hard! Make your little girl cum on your big cock Mommy, pound your daughter's pussy and make her, ohhhhhhhhhh, make her cum, oh God, make me cum, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk yesssssssssssss!"

With that her mother began fucking her even harder, pushing Buffy over the edge of orgasm in what felt like no time at all. When that orgasm hit Buffy was surprised that she didn't break any windows from her screams. She was also a little surprised that her Mom kept fucking her, but then again her wonderful watcher had plenty of experience riding a slutty Slayer through climax, so it wasn't that surprising. It also little surprise when Buffy found herself cumming over and over again, the Slayer's mind melting from all the blissful pleasure that her Mom was giving her.

Joyce wasn't sure how long she fucked Buffy like that, but it felt like an eternity. A wonderful eternity she got to pound her eldest daughter's pussy as hard and as fast as she could, making the girl she loved cum over and over again. And somehow through that briefly hard pussy fucking it still felt like love-making, because for the first time since they had begun this passion affairs she and Buffy had been honest about what they really wanted and through their latest round of ultra-forbidden sex they stared lovingly into each other's eyes and enjoyed this wonderfully wicked moment.

Unfortunately Joyce wasn't a Slayer, and therefore inevitably fatigue set in and she was forced to make a choice. If she kept going like this she would pass out for sure, and while Joyce had nothing to be ashamed of for a woman of her age. She almost physically needed to make Buffy cum more. Luckily there were a few ways she could do that, like flipping them over and making Buffy ride her. Or better yet, she could make Buffy sit on her face and Joyce could drink all that yummy cum directly from her eldest daughter's pussy, as while most of that liquid had already escaped she knew from experience that some of it would have lingered, and she could get more through her skilled tongue work.

Of course, Joyce knew if she really wanted to make Buffy cum hard and frequently the easiest way to do that was to fuck her baby girl's slutty little butt. Which was ultimately what Joyce chose. Sure, she lingered on the other ideas for a while, but she just couldn't resist that hot Slayer ass, especially when it was virgin tight like it was right now. Because while Joyce had been regularly shoving butt-plugs up Buffy's ass as a sign of who was in charge, and to make sure that ass was easier to penetrate, Joyce hadn't plugged her oldest daughter's butt this morning so she could treat herself to some virgin tight Slayer ass when she got back from work.

Now Joyce was somewhat regretting that decision as she didn't have the patience to properly prepare Buffy's ass hole to be penetrated. Luckily her girl was distracted by her orgasms, so Joyce took full advantage by sucking on a couple of fingers and pushed first one and then two into her daughter's tightest hole. Which of course made the little slut cum harder, which in turn made Joyce smirk wickedly and feel a lot better a few seconds later when she removed her fingers, suddenly pulled her strap-on out of Buffy's cunt and then promptly shoved it into her ass, the mother of two penetrating her eldest daughter's butt hole with one hard thrust.

Buffy let out a cry of pain and pleasure as she was once again anally penetrated by her Mom. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back to cry out, but quickly returned her head to its previous position and open her eyes so she could stare lovingly up at the woman she loved. The two blondes then exchanged a smile as the older one let the younger one relax and get used to the cock stretching her ass hole, and allowed both of them to recover a little from the hard pussy fucking and the orgasms that had come with it. Of course thanks to her supernatural stamina, and supernaturally slutty butt hole, Buffy recovered first and became eager to be butt fucked.

She forced herself to wait a few extra minutes, but ultimately Buffy couldn't help crying out, "Fuck me, please fuck my ass! Oh Mom, pound my tight little Slayer butt."

Before Buffy could utter another word her Mom gave a hard thrust forward, forcing several inches of dildo into her tight little Slayer butt which turned whatever she was going to say into another cry of pain and pleasure. Unlike the initial penetration it was mostly of pleasure, and continued to be that way as she was anally skewered on her mother's big cock. In what felt like no time at all the entire length of that dildo was buried in Buffy's butt and the woman she loved was officially beginning to butt fuck her, whatever pain or discomfort there was left quickly melting away until Buffy was moaning, groaning, whimpering, gasping and crying out in pure pleasure.

It was still incredibly humiliating to get her most private hole fucked, but Buffy now knew she deserved to be humiliated. More importantly she accepted it completely. She was a depraved whore, the kind of shameless slut who had literally been born for butt fucking. So every time she took a cock up her ass she was merely accepting her purpose in life. Oh yes, Buffy's purpose in life was to fight evil and be a depraved slut, and she definitely enjoyed the latter more. So it had never been more clear to Buffy that she would be the town whore if it wasn't for her wonderful mother and loving sister. Oh how Buffy loved them both for giving her what she needed, but in two different ways.

With Dawn their bond was more than just sisterly, and Buffy could never thank her enough for what she had done for her. In fact after tonight Buffy would beg her Mom to let her reward Dawn with what her baby sister wanted the most, namely her big sister's butt hole. Oh yes, Buffy now couldn't wait to bend over for Dawnie and let her little sister fuck her up her tight little Slayer ass for helping Buffy realised the truth about herself and her feelings. But as grateful as she was to Dawn, and as much as she loved her, it couldn't compare to the gratitude and love that she felt for her watcher, because Buffy loved her mother. She was in love with her. She was in love with the woman who had given her life and shown her the purpose of it.

Overwhelmed by her feelings Buffy whimpered, "Harder. Please harder. Fuck my slutty little Slayer ass harder! Oh Mom, fuck me! Slam my slutty little Slayer butt as hard as you can!"

After a brief pause Buffy continued begging, those words the sweetest music to Joyce's ears. However as always Joyce wanted to savour her eldest daughter's sweet little ass, and she loved hearing Buffy begging for her so she let her continue doing so for several long minutes. Unfortunately, and embarrassingly, for Joyce there was another reason, and that was that simply she had overdone the pussy fucking and she didn't have that much left in the tank. Honestly she was just running on adrenaline at this point, and even though the sweet words coming out of Buffy's mouth were adding fuel to the fire Joyce didn't think it would be enough to give Buffy's ass the pounding it deserved.

Luckily there was easy way Joyce could take a much-needed rest and still make sure that Buffy's butt got the fucking it deserved. Maybe even a better fucking than she could ever give it. Namely by grabbing onto her daughter firmly and then rolling them over so Joyce was laying on her back and Buffy was on top of her with every inch of the dildo firmly planted up her Slayer butt. This obviously took Buffy off-guard, the teen looking adorably confused for a few seconds and then she bit her lip and looked down at the older woman, clearly waiting for permission to start riding the cock in her ass.

Joyce was only too happy to give it, "Ride me Buffy. Ride me with your slutty little Slayer ass."

Not needing to be told twice Buffy lifted herself up until almost all of the dildo was out of her butt, then slid all the way back down. She then repeated the process, for while letting about half of the rubber cock slip out of her ass hole with every thrust, but increasing the pace so she was only letting little of the dildo out each time. The trade-off that Buffy was now hammering her own butt with that big fake dick, Joyce allowing Buffy to work herself up to a speed and power easily rivalling what she'd received early and almost reach her orgasm before she gave her butt half a dozen hard smacks, which actually seemed to push Buffy closer to climax.

"Stop!" Joyce ordered loudly and firmly, causing Buffy to whimper pathetically. She then hesitated to obey, a fact which would get her severely punished later, but ultimately Buffy slowed down and came to a stop, at which point Joyce asked, "Did I give you permission to make yourself cum?"

"No." Buffy whimpered.

"So why were you?" Joyce asked.

"I, I, I-" Buffy stammered.

"Is it because you're a greedy little slut?" Joyce offered.

"Yes." Buffy squeaked, "I'm a greedy little slut. I'm sorry, mmmmmmm, I'm sorry for being a greedy little slut, but please let me cum."

"Go back to riding my dick, and I'll think about it." Joyce huffed.

Obviously eager to get back to the sodomy Buffy started bouncing up and down Joyce's poll again, clearly unsure how fast she should go. Joyce allowed her daughter to wallow in uncertainty for a few minutes, partly to punish her for trying to cum without permission, and partly because she just enjoyed the way Buffy was increasing and decreasing the pace of the ass fucking while having an adorable expression of nervousness on her face. Then Joyce grabbed a firm hold of Buffy's waist and showed her daughter exactly the pace she wanted her to use, pulling her up and down for a few minutes before allowing her grip to loosen so Buffy could do it, Joyce then rewarding her daughter with a smile as she continued fucking her own ass at that pace.

Buffy blushed and preened at the smile before returning it. Which was ridiculous. She had no idea how she could be watching for a smile while anally riding her Mom's strap-on cock, but Buffy supposed it was a habit that she would never grow out of. As it made her Mom/watcher smile wider Buffy was happy about that, because she would do anything to please this dominant woman, which definitely included this kind of agonising pleasure. It wasn't like she wasn't used to it. Her mother loved sexually teasing her, although it was never more intense then when she was getting fucked up the ass, because of all the most depraved things Buffy now did anal sex was by far her favourite.

It was proof that she had become the greedy little slut that her mother had always feared she'd become, and while part of Buffy still found that humiliating she couldn't really care when her ass was being pumped. In fact, the humiliation only added to the pleasure, which at times like this was a big problem. Another big problem was having to look down at the beautiful face of the woman she loved, Buffy ultimately unable to cope with it and having to close her eyes. Which in turn just meant she could only concentrate on the cock sliding through her rectum and stimulating forbidden places inside her.

For what felt like eternity Buffy bounced up and down on her Mom's lap, in a much less innocent way then she had when she was younger, this time her ass hole sliding up and down a dildo strapped around the waist of the woman who had given her life, her poor back hole stretched widely around that weapon of ass-destruction. At one point Buffy was pretty sure that her Mom sat up and started sliding her hands over her body, naturally concentrating on squeezing her dildo stuffed ass and her bouncing little boobs, but she was so delirious that she could have imagined it, and she didn't dare open her eyes to find out as she feared just looking at the beautiful face of her mother would push her over the edge of the orgasm she had been on the verge of receiving for so very long.

Finally, after she gently pressed her lips to her daughter's and laid back, Joyce ordered, “Okay honey, make yourself cum. Ride Mommy with your hot little ass. Yessssssss, that's it, good girl. That's a good little slut daughter. Make it good for Mommy too. Mmmmmmm, ride me good and cum for me Buffy. I want to see you cum."

With permission finally granted Buffy didn't hesitate, simultaneously opening her eyes to see the beautiful look in her mother's face and started slamming herself up and down with every ounce of her Slayer strength. The latter actually caused her a little pain again, although it was by far dwarfed by the ecstasy she was feeling. And that was before the combination of the harder ass fucking and staring lovingly at her mother push Buffy over the edge of what might have been the hardest climaxes of her life. Sure, she had thought that before, but her Mom/Watcher kept redefining her definition of hardest climax, which continue to be the case as Buffy came over and over again as she relentlessly hammered her own ass on her mother's dildo.

Joyce giggled a little the first time Buffy squirted onto her stomach. The second time was less funny as some of it actually hit her in the face due to a combination of Buffy arching her back and the climax being just that powerful. After that Buffy seemed to make a conscious, or possibly unconscious, choice to lean forward to make sure that didn't happen again. As a result all of her daughter's delightful squirt ended up on her stomach and the underside of her tits, but at that angle it depowered the climaxes somewhat, and that was unacceptable. Buffy had been the perfect little daughter slut for her tonight, and every night since they'd started having sex. She deserved a reward.

More importantly Joyce just wanted to show her baby girl how much she truly loved her, so she grabbed a tight hold of Buffy's waist and began thrusting upwards into her daughter's butt. Of course she could have probably used all her strength at that point and not slowed Buffy down, but that was the last thing she wanted. Yes, Joyce wanted to make this butt fuck the hardest and most brutal of their anal sex filled lives. That Buffy would never again be able to sit down without thinking of her. Because it wasn't enough that Buffy's body tingled every time she thought of tonight, her daughter's butt hole had to quiver in delight at the memory of when Joyce truly made this her favourite fuck hole.

As much as she tried Joyce just couldn't do that in this position, but that was fine. Because when Buffy finally ran out of steam, which took very, very long time, Joyce flipped them over, placed Buffy's legs on her shoulders and started to ram that really well battered hole with every ounce of strength. This caused Buffy to cry out with a mixture of pain and pleasure, which quickly turned to pure pleasure as once again she began receiving multiple orgasms from the brutal sodomy she was receiving, and even though Joyce couldn't compete with the raw power of Buffy's thrusts she was able to use all her skill and knowledge of Buffy's body to her advantage.

That included giving her the verbal humiliation Buffy so adored, "YOU'RE MINE BUFFY! YOU'RE MY BITCH! OHHHHHHHHH YESSSSSSSSSS, YOU'RE MOMMY'S LITTLE BITCH NOW! MINE! MY FUCKING PROPERTY! I'M GOING TO TATTOO MY NAME ON YOUR BODY SO EVERYONE KNOWS YOU'RE MINE! MMMMMMMM YESSSSSSSSS, EVERYONE IS GOING TO KNOW BUFFY THE VAMPIRE SLAYER IS HER MOMMY'S LITTLE ANAL DYKE WHORE! OH FUCK, I LOVE THIS ASS! OOOOOOOOOH YEAHHHHHHHH, I LOVE MY DAUGHTER'S TIGHT LITTLE SLAYER ASS! I LOVE YOU BUFFY. YESSSSSSSS, I LOVE MY SLUTTY LITTLE SUB DAUGHTER! OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH YEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSS, TAKE IT YOU ASS WHORE, AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH GOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDD!"

Of course all of this had quite the effect on Joyce as well, the older blonde cumming several times herself while the younger one was still riding her, because of the stimulator on her clit and the sheer joy of sodomising her own daughter so thoroughly. Soon it became only a matter of time before Joyce collapsed in exhaustion down onto the body of her lover, and unlike most times they had sex that was exactly what Joyce did, squeezing every single orgasm out of Buffy that she could before showing weakness by allowing herself to collapse. Luckily she avoided slipping into unconsciousness, although she did just lie there for quite a while.

Then Joyce kissed her way from her daughter's shoulder, her neck and to her lips, Buffy welcoming her with a long, gentle, and most of all loving kiss before Joyce pulled back, gently stroked her lover's face and said, “I love you Buffy.”

Buffy smiled, "I love you too Mom. Thanks for being such a great Watcher."

Joyce smiled back, and leaned in for another kiss, "Just doing my duty honey."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer and have no association with anyone involved in either shows. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Dawn Summers was buzzing with excitement. When she got home she found her big sister waiting naked on her knees with her head lowered, which would never not be exciting, but then when Dawn gave her permission to speak Buffy revealed a message from their mother, namely that Dawn would receive a special treat tonight as soon as she'd done her homework. So of course Dawn had rush to do just that. Well, obviously she needed to spank Buffy's Slayer butt bright red then feed her big sister her cum, but those were just normal sisterly duties for the sister of a Slayer, especially one who wanted to be a Watcher like her mother. And it honestly did help her concentrate to have Buffy giving her a nice long rim job.

At least it normally did. Tonight though Dawn couldn't stop thinking about what her special treat might be. Another woman, perhaps? Her Mom had hinted that might be fun, especially if they went to town and picked up some slutty little bottom and then used her together. That could be fun. Because Buffy was an awesome piece of ass, but that's all she was to Dawn. A piece of ass. Well, that and her sister who she loved very much, but mostly Buffy was a fuck hole on legs Dawn loved using for her pleasure. Of course there were other interesting possibilities, like a new toy or a outfit for Buffy to wear. Then there was a possibility that tonight would be the night she would finally get to strap-on fuck her sister. And why not? Her grades had improved no end. Who cares if she didn't quite get an A?

Finally Dawn heard the tell-tale signs of the front door being unlocked, someone casually stepping inside, locking it behind them and then walking upstairs to the brunette's room, her Mom greeting her as she entered, "Hi Dawnie."

"Hi Mom." Dawn beamed, "Good day at work?"

"The usual." Joyce said dismissively, walking over to the bed and clearly admiring Dawn's handiwork.

The Summers sisters were in Dawn's favourite position for doing homework in, with both of them laying flat on their stomachs on her bed with Dawn's pants and panties lower down just enough so Buffy could bury her face in her little sister's butt. It was perfect for Dawn to get her homework done while not neglecting Buffy's training, and again, it was weird, but a nice thorough rim job from her big sister really did help Dawn concentrate on her work. Mostly because it felt really good, but not as good as what she could make Buffy do to her later. Also it was a small mercy, allowing Buffy's butt a chance to relax before likely receiving further spankings. Although at times like this Dawn worried it backfired as she worried that her Mom thought she was taking it easy on the slutty Slayer.

At times like this Dawn was compelled to protest, "It's not my fault, it's her damn Slayer healing! I swear, that butt was bright red an hour ago."

"Dawn, Buffy's butt is the perfect little shade of pink which tells me this Slayer bitch has been put in her place. Even if I couldn't see that you've got this shameless slut so lost in eating your ass she's barely acknowledged my presence. God Dawnie, I'm so proud of you." Joyce beamed at her youngest daughter, "You're turning into such a great top. Which I know shouldn't be surprising, because you were always a naturally dominant young woman, but still you have exceeded my expectations. I have no doubt you'll be an amazing Watcher someday. And not just because you're getting so good taking control of a submissive slut and beating her ass, but with your instincts and observational skills, which are apparently so sharp they realised something that neither myself or Buffy could, and I will be forever grateful for that. Which is why I want to give you a special reward."

"Cool." Dawn pushed, trying to hide the fact that she was embarrassed by the flattery by cheekily asking, "Does that mean I finally get to fuck Buffy's ass?"

"Close..." Joyce grinned, before quickly confirming, "I'm letting you fuck her pussy."

"Really?" Dawn beamed.

"Really." Joyce confirmed, "In fact, from now on I want you to think of Buffy's cunt as your fuck hole. Yours to use however, and whenever, you want. As long as I'm not using it of course. And as long as you don't take her ass without permission. Other than that, your big sister's pussy is yours to fuck, and we're going to celebrate that fact by giving this little bitch her first ever DP."

"Really!" Dawn parroted redundantly, before quickly getting up, rushing over to her mother and embracing her in a nice big hug, "Oh my God Mom, thank you, thank you, thank you! You're the best!"

"You're welcome sweetie." Joyce smiled, enjoying the hug for a few long minutes before adding, "There is just one condition..."

"Name it." Dawn said brightly without breaking the hug.

"Well..." Joyce said, gently stroking Dawn's hair, "As badly as your sister needs discipline she also needs at least the occasional reminder of how much we love her. Thanks to you I got to remind her of that last night, and tonight, before we both slide our cocks deep inside her and fuck her together, I want you to go down on her. Mmmmm, I want the first pussy you taste to belong to your big sister, as a sign of how much you love the bitch you are about to own."

Pulling her face out of her mother's chest Dawn turned her over half to look over at her big sister lustfully, "Gladly... Buffy, get on your back and spread your legs. I'm having an early dinner tonight."

Instead of rolling her eyes at the truly bad pun Buffy immediately did as she was told, giving Dawn a really good look at the unsurprisingly wet little snatch. Dawn then licked her lips and slowly advanced on her pray. She was nervous, because of course she was, anyone would be during a first time, but after all those times of having Buffy eating her out, and watching her sister go to town on her mother's cunt, Dawn felt as confident as she could be that she had this. Besides, Buffy was such a slut it would probably be easy to make her cum. Their mother certainly never seemed to have a problem, Dawn determined to make that wonderful woman even more proud of her then she already was.

Joyce watched with delight as Dawn lean down to press her lips against the inside of Buffy's right leg. She then slowly worked her way upwards, slowing her pace even more the closer she got to her big sister's pussy, Dawn paying special attention to the inside of Buffy's thigh before lingering over her ultimate target, only to switch over to the left leg and repeat the performance. That sudden bait and switch had Buffy letting out the cutest little groan of frustration, which made Joyce grin just as much as Dawn's ingenious teasing. Although not as much as the proud mother grinned at what happened next, which was even better.

"Do you want it?" Dawn asked teasingly once her mouth was hovering over her older sister's cunt again.

"Yes." Buffy squeaked.

"What do you want?" Dawn pushed firmly, "Say it!"

"I, I want you to eat me." Buffy blushed, but quickly got into it, "I want you to eat my pussy Dawnie. Mmmmm, I want my little sister to eat my pussy. Please Dawn, lick my little dyke cunt. Return the favour from all those times I ate your yummy little pussy, mmmmm, and sweet little butt hole. Please just do it. Show me just how much you love me. Please Dawnie, oooooooh Gooooddddd yessssss, mmmmm fuck!"

While both the tops would have enjoyed listening to the slutty little bottom beg for a bit longer Joyce certainly didn't complain about Dawn lowering her head and getting her first taste of pussy. Proving the apple didn't fall far from the tree Dawn moaned softly as that sweet flavour hit her taste-buds for the first time, Joyce moving slightly so she could get the best possible look at it. Also she could hear it better by getting nice and close to Dawn's face, and Buffy's pussy, because the cry of pleasure her eldest daughter let out almost drowned out the sound of delight from her youngest daughter's mouth, so the extra bit of effort was worth it.

"That's it Dawnie, nice and slow. Tease the little bitch before you make her cum. Yessssss, lick up that cunt cream just like that. No, be careful not to touch her clit too much. We don't want her overstimulated, at least not yet." Joyce gently encouraged as she reached out and began gently stroking Dawn's long brunette locks.

This prompted Dawn to look over at her for further approval and Joyce happily gave it, the two dominant members of the Summers family staring at each other lovingly while the submissive slut of the family continued moaning happily like the shameless lesbian whore she had become. Or maybe always had been. Either way it was a moment in time that no doubt all three of them wished they could stay in forever. Then Dawn softly smiled mid-lick and then turned her full attention back to Buffy's pussy. Or maybe she was just savouring the flavour, which seemed more likely given the way Dawn closed her eyes. Again Joyce didn't really mind, as she was lost in the moment.

After stroking that pretty hair for a little longer Joyce lent forward, pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Dawn's head, and then crawled up Buffy's body until they were practically face to face. Buffy smiled bashfully and Joyce reached out with one hand so she could begin gently stroking her daughter's cheek, and then while briefly glancing down to where her other daughter was happily licking pussy she thought the same thing she had been thinking when she got an up-close look at Dawn's work, namely how did she get so lucky? Because sure, this wasn't the traditional relationship mothers had with their daughters, and it had started as just a part of her duties as Buffy's Watcher, but now it was so much more, which she hopefully made clear by leaning forward and kissing the girl she loved.

Buffy had been more or less asking the same thing, because while on some level she still knew all this was wrong she knew that she could never get enough of it. That she needed Dawn, and especially her Mom, to fuck her like the lesbian slut she was. And while hard and rough was by far her preference Buffy felt she could get used to this more gentle, loving forbidden sex. It even felt like love making, in the same way it had with her mother last night, a memory Buffy would treasure forever. Of course, while it felt right last night when it just the two of them it felt even more right now that Dawn would be added to the equation, and even as their mother kissed Buffy her little sister refused to be forgotten during this latest twisted sex session.

Sure enough as soon as the kiss began Dawn increased the force of her licks and began hitting Buffy's clit with almost every stroke of her tongue. When it was clear that the kiss between mother and daughter wasn't going to be brief Dawn pushed things even further, first by beginning to linger on the Slayer's clit during each lick, and then when their mother pushed her tongue into Buffy's mouth Dawn began just concentrating on that little bundle of nerves, relentlessly lapping at it before taking it into her mouth and sucking on it. She slowed things down rapidly when their Mom broke the kiss, but then picked things up again when the kiss resumed.

For a while that wonderful process continued, and then after breaking their latest kiss the older blonde asked the younger one, "So Buffy, are you ready to cum?"

"Yes Mom." Buffy moaned, "I'm soooooo ready."

"Well then asked nicely for it." Joyce smiled.

"Please Mom, please may I cum? Please aaaaahhhhhh!" Buffy cried out as her mother cut her off by roughly pinching her nipples.

"Not me, Dawnie!" Joyce scolded crossly, "Beg your baby sister to make you cum!"

Wasting no time Buffy whimpered, "Please Dawnie, please make me cum. I want my baby sister to make me cum! Ooooooooh, you're making me feel so good, soooooooo gooooooddddddd! Mmmmmm, but I want more. I need more! Please Dawn, give it to me. Fuck me! Fuck me with your tongue, ohhhhhhhh, fuck me just like I fuck you! Oh yeah, I want my kid sister to tongue fuck my little twat just like I tongue fuck hers. Mmmmmmm, fuck! I want you to make me cum Dawnie. I wanna cum for you. I wanna cum in your hot little mouth, mmmmmm, and all over your pretty little teenaged face, aaaaahhhhhh shit, please Dawn, I need to cum! I need to cum for my little sister. Just oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh yessssssssssss! Oh Dawn! Oh fuck! Oh my God, fuck me Dawnie, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me aaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkk meeeeeeeeee!"

During Buffy's begging Dawn slid her tongue down to tease the entrance to her big sister's pussy, lingering there for a few long seconds before going back to the cunt lapping. She repeated this enough times that it took Buffy off-guard when she finally slammed her tongue as deep into her as it would go, causing Buffy to cry out and momentarily forget what she was supposed to be doing. Then Dawn paused with her tongue buried inside her, giving Buffy the chance to compose herself, and even when her little sister started to tongue fuck her Buffy felt she did a pretty good job of continuing to beg like a good little slut. Especially as her Mom started going back and forth between kissing, licking and sucking her neck and tits.

Of course Buffy became increasingly incoherent the closer she got to her inevitable orgasm, and thankfully her Mom and sister didn't stop fucking her when she did eventually cum. Especially as that was a moment she came, every sensitive area on her body on fire thanks to the fact that Dawn started playing with the butt-plug their mother had shoved up Buffy's tight little Slayer ass as soon as she got home, both to make this part of the evening, and the next part, easier on them all. Her tits, pussy and ass were continuously assaulted for the next few minutes, which felt like hours, pushing Buffy through the kind of multiple orgasms which would have rendered a non-Slayer unconscious.

Dawn had been tasting her own cum and pussy cream on her big sister's lips and tongue a lot lately so she thought she knew she was going to like tasting Buffy, but wow, she really had no idea. Especially as her cum was like liquid heaven, and suddenly it made so much more sense that her once proud sister had allowed herself to become a total dyke slut. Even as a proud top Dawn knew she couldn't get enough Buffy honey, eagerly licking up the first and desperately swallowing the second. Although all Dawn really had to do was quickly pull out her tongue into her mouth over Buffy's entrance, then that wonderful liquid pretty much shot straight into her mouth, down her throat and into her belly were it belonged.

As soon as Buffy's first climax was over Dawn immediately crave more of that yummy cum. Luckily it didn't take much to get more, just a couple more tongue thrusts, and like before grabbing hold of the handle of Buffy's butt-plug and pulling it back just enough to begin to stretch her big sister's anal ring before shoving it back in. Then Dawn received another mouthful of girl cum, the majority of it ending up in her belly while a noticeable amount ended up on her face. Which really annoyed her. She wasn't some lesbian slut like Buffy. She didn't want to be marked in cum, she just wanted to swallow it. She wanted to swallow every last drop of it, and Dawn quickly became more determined than ever to get it.

Unfortunately there seemed to be just so much more liquid, and Buffy was thrashing around so much beneath her, and no matter how much she tried Dawn just couldn't remove her tongue in time. She tried slowing down her thrusts, and giving up on playing with Buffy's ass, but that was no fun. Especially as technically she was cheating and actually getting to fuck her big sister's butt without getting the grades for it, Dawn not only being unable to keep her hands off the butt-plug but she began pulling it even further out, constantly keeping sure that Buffy's ass was stretched. She even ended up pulling it all the way out and shoving it all the way back in, which of course just made the little slut cum harder and faster.

Deciding to take pride in that Dawn gave up on swallowing everything Buffy had to give and concentrated on making her big sister cum as hard as she could. That involved giving her tongue a break and replacing it with a couple of fingers while wrapping her mouth around Buffy's clit, which really succeeded in making her sibling scream. Of course she didn't want to render her unconscious, not before having the opportunity to get some herself, so eventually Dawn stopped and crawled her way up Buffy's body, her mother smiling and moving out the way without the words so that her little girls could passionately kiss and the brunette could feed the blonde her cum for a change.

Shortly after Dawn had started making Buffy cum Joyce had moved back, partly to admire the sight of one daughter making the other cum, but mostly to retrieve a little gift for her youngest, and then call out, "Dawnie, I have a surprise for you."

Breaking the kiss Dawn looked over her shoulder, and then her face lit up, "Oh Mom! Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"That's okay." Joyce beamed, stumbling back a little bit when Dawn jumped into her arms for a hug, "Just promise me something..."

"Anything." Dawn quickly agreed, especially as she had an idea what it was.

Waiting until Dawn pulled back to look her in the eye Joyce then told her, "Slam fuck our slut's holes."

"Holes? Does that mean I get her ass too." Dawn cheekily asked.

"Nice try." Joyce laughed, rolling her eyes, before clarifying, "I meant her mouth. Mmmmm yeahhhhh, before we DP this walking fuck hole I think we should spit roast her. That way you can learn the joys of having your big sister giving you a blow job. Then, when Buffy has made your big dick nice and sloppy wet for you, you can pound that little cunt of hers, and her throat. Or the other way round. Your choice."

"Ooooooh, that sounds awesome." Dawn grinned, before turning her attention to her big sister, "What do you think Buffy? Do you want me to fuck your pretty mouth like a cunt?"

"Oh yes please Dawn." Buffy pleaded eagerly, "Slam fuck my little throat! Fuck my face, pound my pussy, treat me like your personal lesbian whore! Mmmmm, please Mommy, sis, spit roast me! DP me! Just fuck me like the little dyke slut I am."

"Well, I'm convinced." Joyce grinned, holding out the harness for Dawn to step into. Then she got a better idea, "Buffy, get over here and strap Dawn's cock to her, and then start blowing her."

"Yes Mom." Buffy replied eagerly.

Buffy would have liked the make out session to last a bit longer, but she certainly wasn't going to complain. Not when she was about to be fucked, and certainly not when her watcher gave her a direct order. So she scurried down to the edge of the bed in front of where Dawn was now standing, just off of it, took the harness from their mother and then held it out so that her little sister could step into it. Then Buffy slowly pulled it up Dawn's thighs, tightened it around her sister's waist, and then took the shaft into her hand before gently stroking it like it was real. Buffy then grinned up at Dawn, who eagerly grinned back and then while the sisters continued looking at each other the older one wrapped her lips around the younger one's cock and then started immediately bobbing her mouth up and down on it.

At first Buffy only slid her mouth back and forth on the first half of the dildo, meaning that at most the tip of the cock was pressing against the entrance to her throat but going no further. Then she finally tore her eyes away from her sister's grinning face, closed her eyes and then concentrated on pushing her head down even further, inch after inch of dick gradually entering her windpipe until she was deep throating the entire length of Dawn's strap-on like the well-trained cock sucker she was. She was rewarded for her work, first by Dawn stroking her hair, then with some verbal encouragement, and then finally and best of all some pussy penetration.

"Ohhhhhh yessssss, that's it Buffy, suck my cock." Dawn eagerly encouraged, "Mmmmm, suck it sis! Suck it like the nasty little cock sucker you are! Oh yeah, take it deep! Deep down your throat, oh fuck yeah! Yeahhhhhhh, make it nice and sloppy wet so I can pound your little cunt! Oh Mom, is it spit roasting time?"

"Yes honey, it is." Joyce agreed, although she didn't look at Dawn as she was too busy staring at her target as she spat onto her hand and then rubbed it into her dick, before murmuring mostly to herself, "Look at that wet little pussy. Mmmmm, this little slut doesn't need any more lube than this. Oooooh yes, right into your little cunt Buffy! This cock slides right into your whore hole, and now I'm going to fuck it."

As she spoke the older blonde pushed her strap-on cock into the younger blonde's pussy, Buffy moaning happily around her sister's cock while her Mom's cock slowly invaded her cunt. She was a little sore and sensitive after the assault she'd just received from Dawn, but Buffy's pussy was also wet and horny, and eagerly accepted her mother's entire length in what felt like seconds, meaning that all of a sudden she was taking it in both ends. Which was wonderful, although Buffy no longer wanted to be in control of one of them. Luckily she wasn't for much longer, although it was a little surprising that Dawn ended up needing a bit of prompting.

"What are you waiting for?" Joyce gently pushed her youngest, "Fuck that slut's mouth."

"Sorry Mom, I got distracted." Dawn blushed apologetically, before turning her attention back to her big sister, "Take it sis! Take it down your throat! Fuck yeah, every inch! Mmmmm, every inch down your whore throat. Oooooooh fuck! Take it!

She probably said a lot more, Dawn normally did, but honestly Buffy was just concentrating on relaxing her throat muscles as her little sister moved round her hand to the back of her head, tightened her grip and began pumping her hips back and forth. To be fair the face fucking started out reasonably soft and gentle, but predictably it didn't take long for Dawn to get completely into it, slowly but surely building up her pace until her thighs were slamming into Buffy's face so hard it would almost certainly cause a bruise, which might have been more embarrassing if it wasn't for Slayer healing, just as the throat fucking itself might be more damaging if it wasn't for the saving grace of her being a Slayer. Which was really impressive, considering this was Dawn's first time treating Buffy's mouth like a cunt. Hell, it was almost enough to distract Buffy from what wonderful things her mother did next.

Joyce licked her lips as she pulled apart Buffy's ass cheeks, grabbed hold of the butt-plug and began sliding it in and out of her favourite fuck hole. Partly to make sure Buffy was nice and ready for the anal penetration, but mostly because she just loved playing with that hot little butt hole. Besides, this was an excellent chance for Dawnie to practice her throat fucking skills, and Dawn making her so proud as she expertly dominated her big sister and used her mouth like a cheap whore's pussy, pounding it hard and deep and making the Slayer squirm. Plus Joyce was in a good mood, and filled with love for her eldest daughter, so she allowed Buffy the privilege of having her pussy pumped for a little longer.

Of course there was only so long Joyce could resist shoving her cock up her oldest daughter's ass, and it was not long before she pulled the butt-plug out completely and replaced it with her strap-on. Normally she would do this slowly, but Joyce wanted to try and avoid getting carried away with her lust for Buffy's butt when Dawn was being such a good girl and waiting patiently for her chance to strap-on fuck her big sister's pussy. So instead Joyce roughly rammed at least half of the dildo straight into her daughter's rectum, causing Buffy to let out a loud cry of surprise, pleasure and pain. Because she was the Slayer it was mostly the first two, and that continued to be the case as pretty quickly Joyce buried the full length of her cock into Buffy's butt.

She was a little more slow and gentle with the thrusting after that first hard shove, especially while stuffing Buffy's shit pipe as they quickly went past the area the butt-plug had loosened up. However Joyce knew better than anyone just how much a Slayer could take, and just what a complete and total ass whore her eldest daughter was, so she wasn't too slow and gentle, and she certainly didn't feel guilty about it. Especially as she didn't come anywhere close to the brutal thrusting Dawn was giving Buffy's throat. Mostly because Buffy wouldn't like that too much, but despite her happiness Joyce was worried that Dawn would wear herself out before they got to DP Buffy properly.

So after she'd had plenty of time to have her fun Joyce told her youngest, "Okay Dawnie, that's enough. Spit roasting is fun, but trust me, DP'ing a hot little slut is even more fun, and it's high time we share Buffy in that way."

"Hell yeah it is!" Dawn happily agreed, pulling out of Buffy's throat and then with her saliva dripping dildo bouncing slightly she asked, "So, how are we going to do this?"

In response Joyce just smiled happily, gave Buffy an extra hard thrust which buried every inch of her dick in her daughter's bowels, and then leaned down so that her full breasts were pressed against Buffy's back. She then gave her baby girl's neck a few quick kisses and a lick before slowly pulling her backwards, sitting down with Buffy on her lap and her cock still buried in her eldest daughter's butt. She then reached round to rub Buffy's pussy, making the younger blonde moan happily while the brunette watched them with pure lust in her eyes. Then Joyce pulled apart Buffy's lips to expose her eager little hole, making Dawn look like she was about to drool.

"Look at it Dawn. Look at your big sister's pussy. See how open it is for you? How wet? How needy? It wants you Dawn. Buffy wants you. Your big sister's tight little pussy once you to ram it hard and deep, while she's impaled on a big dick." Joyce teased lustfully, then when the brunette stepped forward she quickly stopped her, "No Dawn. Not yet. Let Buffy ride me first. That way when it's time for you to join you won't be nervous, you'll just want to pound fuck the hell out of your sister's pussy."

Dawn wanted to do that right now. She didn't feel at all nervous, just overwhelmingly horny and aching to pound Buffy's pussy. She even thought Buffy wanted her to, given the look in her eye. And more importantly how her pussy looked. But there was definitely something to be said for watching her big sister beginning to bounce up and down on the cock strapped around the waist of their mother, especially given the adorable whimpers and cries of pure pleasure she let out, making Dawn want to fuck her sister even more. So she tried, she really did, but Dawn quickly became impatient, especially as even when her Mom moved her hand away from Buffy's cunt it was still right in front of her, practically begging for her attention.

"Can I fuck her now? Please?" Dawn whined, "You promised!"

"I suppose." Joyce said dryly, "Just promise me one thing honey?"

"What Mom?" Dawn grinned, again having an idea where this was going.

"That you won't take it easy on her." Joyce smiled wickedly, "Buffy's the Slayer. She needs this."

"Oh don't worry Mommy, I won't." Dawn smiled, taking her place in front of Buffy and then grabbing a handful of blonde hair roughly and growling in her big sister's face, "Cause that's not what you want, is it big sis?"

"No Dawnie." Buffy whimpered and shook her head as much as she could.

"No it isn't." Dawn taunted, "And what do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me Dawnie." Buffy whimpered, telling her sibling what she wanted to hear, which just so happened to be the truth, "I want my little sister to fuck me! Mmmmmm, I want my little sister to fuck me while our Mom fucks me up the ass! Oh God, I want my pussy and butt fucked at the same time by my Mommy and baby sister! I wanna be DP'ed! DP me Dawnie! Please, I-"

Cutting off her sister with a rough kiss Dawn began sliding her cock up and down Buffy's slit, teasing her even more and making the poor blonde whimper. She then broke the kiss and then just stared at her for a few long seconds, then when Buffy opened her mouth to hesitantly start begging again that was when Dawn thrusted forward with all her strength, burying at least half of the dildo into her big sister's cunt in one go. This of course caused Buffy to let out an extra loud cry of pure pleasure, and then again Dawn delivered a couple more hard thrusts, burying the full length of her cock into her big sister's pussy before Dawn stop for a few long seconds, savouring the moment and grinning like a mad fool as she did so, just like after the first initial thrust.

Dawn then yanked roughly on Buffy's hair and growled in her face, "Look at me! Look at me while I fuck you!"

Before this her grip was loose, allowing Buffy to lean her head back to let out some cries, whimpers and moans, particularly after Dawn embedded her full length inside her sibling. Which was enjoyable, and Dawn considered just letting Buffy stay that way. But no, after waiting for this for so long Dawn didn't want there to be any doubt who she was fucking. And she didn't want Buffy to have any doubt either. No, she wanted the Summers sisters staring at each other as the younger one took the older one the way a man takes his bride on their wedding night, minus the mother taking the bride's ass at the same time of course. And she got it.

Even though this caused Buffy to let out a pathetic cry the Slayer didn't resist, quickly staring into Dawn's eyes and keeping them open throughout the next few minutes, and for most of the DP in general. When Buffy's climaxes inevitably came Dawn couldn't blame Buffy for losing control, and there was more than a few times that Dawn just couldn't resist shoving her tongue roughly into her big sister's mouth just to make this whole experience that much more nasty. But mostly Dawn just stared lustfully, and even lovingly, at Buffy while fulfilling one of her favourite fantasies, something she got plenty of time to enjoy as she settled into a slow gentle pumping while her sister writhed in pleasure in front of her.

Buffy found it quite hard to continue looking at Dawn while she was being fucked. It just felt so good, which was always the case when her pussy was being pumped with a big dildo, but this was truly special as it was not only her little sister doing this to her butt with every thrust Dawn was impaling her on their mother's dick. As their Mom was being completely still at the moment, although Buffy expected that would soon change, for now it meant that Dawn was doing all the work, and that her baby sister was fucking her pussy and ass at the same time, which was an overwhelming feeling and thought which fried her brain with pure ecstasy.

The reality was even better, because it was her sister and their Mom fucking her pussy and ass, arguably truly sharing her for the very first time in this wonderful double penetration. Which was something Buffy was embarrassed to admit she had fantasised about before becoming the Slayer, but afterwards it was a regular occurrence, especially with these two dominant women being the ones to share her body and take her most intimate holes. Oh yes, everything else, very much including the spit roasting, had been truly amazing, but this, this was in a whole league of its own to the point where Buffy couldn't actually describe it, and for a long time she was overwhelmed with pleasure and just fighting to stare back at Dawn, or kiss her back as the case was a few times.

Suddenly her Mom gave a sharp thrust up into her butt at the same time Dawn was thrusting forwards, making Buffy let out an extra loud cry. It also awoke her from her daze, Buffy whimpering as she became increasingly aware that the wonderful pleasure was beginning to become almost unbearable. Soon all she could think about was begging to be fucked harder and allowed to cum, and of course the feeling of those dildos rubbing against each other through the thin wall of skin separating her front and back passage, which only became more noticeable whenever her Mom gave a thrust up into her ass, which was something that began happening with increasing frequency.

"Harder! Fuck me harder!" Buffy whimpered when she finally broke, then continued as she looked into Dawn's eyes and desperately try to tell her and their mother whatever they wanted to hear, and of course meaning every word of it, "Ooooooooh fuck me Dawn! Fuck me Mom! Mmmmmm fuck, please? Please fuck me! Fuck my pussy! Fuck my ass Ohhhhhhh Gooooooddddddd, please fuck me! Pound my slutty little fuck holes hard and deep and make me cum! Please Dawnie, Mommy, pound your slut! Pound the family slut in her pussy and ass and make her cum! Oooooooh yeahhhhhhhh, make her cum like the little DP whore she is! That I am! Ohhhhhhhhh Gooooooooddddddd Dawn, slam my cunt! Slam it like you've always wanted too! Wreck the hole Mom fucks every night! Mmmmmm, an Mom, oooooooh, please destroy my slutty little butt hole and gape it wide open! Please, ohhhhhhhhhh, just fuck me! Fuck me harder! Yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss oooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh Goooooooddddddd, just like that Dawnie, just like that aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkkkkkkk Moooooooommmmmmmm!"

Finally Dawn increased the pace, and unlike their mother who normally worked up to it Dawn almost instantly started brutalising Buffy's cunt. It was clear that the younger girl was clearly getting carried away, but Buffy didn't mind. In fact she didn't mind very loudly, and Buffy even hope that her screams of pleasure and how obviously hard she came would only convince Dawn to fuck her harder, and maybe more importantly their mother to ram up again into her butt, because fuck, the climaxes which almost instantly started hitting her as Dawn pounded her pussy made Buffy berserk. Then just when she didn't think it could get any better she got her wish, and her Mom started slamming her ass hole, truly making this a double fucking.

Joyce had intended to wait until Dawn had run out of steam to start seriously pounding Buffy's ass, but she just couldn't resist. Not when Buffy was screaming, twitching and writhing on top of her, and Dawn was making her so proud by giving this slutty little Slayer exactly what she needed. Besides, she loved Dawn, and her current technique was more than acceptable with the supernaturally durable and slutty cunt of a Slayer, but it meant the littlest Summers wore herself out fairly quickly, and by choosing to start ramming Buffy's rectum when she did Joyce ensured that both mother and daughter were able to work together to give the family whore some truly powerful orgasms.

It also meant that Joyce had a little less strength when it was her turn to take over, but she not only knew how to use it, but had a few other tricks. One in particular that she knew made Buffy explode like a firework. Plus when Dawn was forced to stop from exhaustion, unsurprisingly collapsing down onto her sister's body, Joyce was more than ready to roll them over so they were arguably in the more classic DP position, with Dawn on the bottom, Joyce on top and Buffy sandwiched in the middle. Joyce then took a few long seconds to savour this precious moment, and the sight before her, before digging her fingernails into Buffy's waist and restarting the butt fucking, being the one to impale Buffy on Dawn's cock in the process.

Once she'd established a steady rhythm Joyce grabbed a handful of blonde hair, yanked it back and growled, "Take it! Take it you little slut! Mmmmmm fuck, that's it, take it in your tight little Slayer ass! Take Mommy in your butt while you're taking your kid sister in your cunt! Ohhhhhhh fuckkkkkkkk Buffy! You're such a whore! Oooooooh yessssssss, a filthy little DP whore! Cum now whore! Cum on Mommy's cock! Cum on your sister's dick! Yeahhhhhhhhh, prove these little fuck holes belong to us by cumming for us like the little lesbian DP whore you are! Yesssssssss, I own you sweetie! You're mine! Mine and Dawn's! Forever! Oh God! Oh fuck! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhh Goooooooooddddddddd yeeeeeeeeesssssssssss, aaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh fuck!"

That was pretty much all it took to make Buffy cum again. Well, that and the anal pounding, but Joyce wasn't even fucking Buffy's butt that hard. At least not at first. Inevitably the pace was increased, but Joyce did her best to let Buffy do most of the work for as long as possible, grinning wickedly as her baby girl hammered herself up and down on those cocks. Then as if she couldn't be more proud of her Dawn found the strength to give the occasional thrust up into Buffy's pussy, mirroring what Joyce had done before and making the slutty little Slayer cum extra hard, and scream extra loudly. It wasn't long after that Joyce gave up on any sense of subtlety, and began literally trying to ruin Buffy's ass hole.

Given some of Dawn's reactions it looked like she had allowed herself to cum before now, something Joyce would have to talk to her little girl about, but the mother of two managed to hold off until that moment. It was torturous, and took every ounce of her experience to do so, but it was so worth it to make this DP extra wonderful and memorable, and her eventual climaxes that much more stronger. Joyce wasn't even sure how she powered through them, other than the fact that her love for her daughters and her overwhelming lust for Buffy's butt took over and she became relentless ass wrecking machine, using every ounce of her strength to the point where when she finally had to stop she yanked her dildo out of Buffy's back hole and collapse down onto her side next to Dawn without even admiring her handiwork.

For a few long seconds Dawn was to exhausted to do anything, then she grumbled, "Get off of me!"

Intentionally or not Dawn pushed Buffy between them, the Slayer ending up collapsing down onto her front so that after a few more seconds of rest Joyce could turn onto her side, lift herself up slightly and then slide a hand down Buffy's back to her well fucked butt, squeezing it gently as she murmured, "You did so well Dawn. I'm so proud of you."

Lifting herself up into the same position the opposite side of her sister so she could get a look at Buffy's gaped butt Dawn quipped, "Proud enough to let me have her ass next time we DP her?"

"Nice try." Joyce giggled as she continued fondling Buffy's ass, "You know what you have to do to get that privilege. But I definitely think we should do this again, if you're up for it."

"I'm ready right now if you are!" Dawn grinned eagerly, excitement causing adrenaline to replace her exhaustion.

"Maybe in a minute." Joyce said, knowing that she and her youngest needed some time to recover if they were going to give her oldest what she needed, "In the meantime, Buffy has a job to do, don't you Buffy?"

"Yes Mom." Buffy grinned dreamily, quickly crawling down in between the legs of her Mom and sister and taking their cocks one after another deep into her mouth for a thorough cleaning, moaning happily the entire time as she tasted her own pussy and ass.


End file.
